Until The End: Part 2 (Sweet End) (A Zootopia Fanfiction)
by November the Bunny
Summary: Three years into the future, partners Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde face one of the biggest obstacles not only of their careers, but their lives for the many years to come. Countless dates and this bunny-fox duo is going strong. Until an unlikely villain emerges from the shadows. Can these two start a family with the constant threats of the biggest crime empire Zootopia has ever seen?
1. Chapter 1: Hustle Time

Chapter 1: Hustle Time

The ventilation system dispersed the warming air throughout the bull pen on the chilled January evening. The scent of roast coffee filled the room, welcoming its officers inside. One with a keen nose could detect the brew as dark roast, with just a hint of hazelnut. Everyone was asked to come in for briefing on the Cleansing case. The bulletin boards were filled to the edges with pictures of animals in suits and strings pinned all across the map of Zootopia; a criminal spider web could be a way to define it's appearance. One week of recovery, come and gone, and Judy Hopps was finally taking her seat in the ZPD again. Her badge shined brighter than ever, and her uniform had not a trace of blood remaining. She sat next to her husband, clad in the same shade of blue as herself, and wearing the same honored badge on his chest. Partners, mates, friends. Together, and stronger than ever before. Billy Stride would not sway her anymore, and nor would James Todd sway Nick. It did not matter how long it would take, for justice would find them, and bring them judgement. The Cleansing was going down.

Bogo stepped in, and all officers stood. "Alright, we finally have some leads thanks to Hopps and Wilde. Our leading suspect is a lynx named Luxor. Reports from Wilde state that we may find him at clubs. This is priority number one: find the lynx, and bring him in." Nick lifted a finger, interrupting the buffalo before he could continue. "Hey, Chief. There are a few things I should mention before you lead everyone else on a false trail." Judy looked up at him, and Bogo lowered the files onto the podium, adjusting his glasses. "What do you mean, Wilde? You were the one who said we would find him in a night club." Nick stood and walked to the center of the room as he continued. All eyes were fixed on him. "Yes I did. But the question is which one? There are hundreds of night clubs in Zootopia, some in secret locations. It would be pointless to send all officers out to these clubs, because he won't be in any of the ones in Zootopia."

Perplexity filled everyone's face, they leaned in, waiting for the fox to continue. "In the interrogation video, Bengali said 'that sneaky, prowler, playboy of a lynx," he made sure to put emphasis on playboy. He tugged on his collar as he glimpsed over to Judy before finishing his sentence. Whatever he had to say next, he clearly was embarrassed about. "Well... I did some research, and playboy is a term used in a club called Playfur... It's in the Tri-Burrows... Playboys are animals that frequent there and Playboy bunnies...are bunny dancers." Judy sat back in her chair, her eyes widened at the thought: bunny girls in skimpy lingerie, lustful animals coming to enjoy the 'show'.

"So it may be best for a team of smaller officers go." He did not want to say him and Judy, mainly due to the awkwardness he did not want to put her through. Bogo cleared his throat. "Well alright then. There will be a slight change of assignments. Officers Hopps, Wilde, Snarloff, Delgatto, Hawthorn: undercover in Tri-Burrows." Judy stepped down to join Nick's side. His ears were pinned, and his grimace was clearly uncomfortable as she stood by him. She took his paw, trying to get the fox to relax. Judy knew that he was embarrassed about telling her about this lead, considering it involves three things: bunnies, lingerie, and horny prowlers. Judy was uncomfortable being around these kind of places, but Nick was even more uncomfortable about taking her.

"It's fine, Nick. If this is what we have to get Luxor, then this is what we have to do." Nick began to ease up, smiling at his compassionate wife. Bogo handed the newly arranged folder to them, Snarloff, Hawthorn and Delgatto joined their sides. Bogo spoke. "Go get changed into street clothes before heading over, bring your gear, but make sure to hide it." Judy's ears perked. She had an idea, just in case she would have to do something. Desperate times called for desperate measures. Even if she did not like the idea one bit. "Alright, you guys, but don't go too casual. This is a club after all. Nick, can you drive us home? I have an idea, but neither of us is going to like it..." He raised an eyebrow. "Uh, sure Carrots." As they walked out, she let out a small chuckle. "Hey Nick. Looks like it's back to the hustle, huh?" He looked down at her and smirked, wrapping his arm around her waist. "You know it, sweetheart."

Nick and Judy drove back to the apartment to dress down. Seven thirty, and the late night party animals would start spawning in the streets with their drinks in paw and low cut dresses, packing every club in the city. Nick and Judy were fortunate for working the nine-to-five shifts so they wouldn't have to deal with intoxicated drivers, bar fights, or anything like that. Nick adjusted his coat in the mirror, undoing the top button of his white dress shirt and leaving it un-tucked to be a bit more casual. As he puts on his sterling silver watch, the one he received from Judy for his birthday, he looks over to his wife. She was in a very tight black dress, and her emerald necklace she got from him for her birthday glistened brilliantly against the beautiful black, grey and white canvas that stood before him. The two walked to the door, but as soon as he reaches for the handle, Judy places a paw against his chest.

"Wait," she paused, and held up her finger to show the fox her wedding ring, "better leave these here."

"Good idea." He replied taking off his own band, placing it on the kitchen counter top next to hers.

A thirty minute drive to the Tri-Burrows, and the undercover officers arrived at Playfur Night Club. The wolves hopped out of one car, dressed in button up shirts and slacks. Their sports jackets hid their badges and shoulder holsters. Nick hopped out of the driver seat, and walked around to open the passenger seat. Judy hopped out. She wore her tranquilizer high on her leg underneath the cloth, and her ZASP was tucked in her handbag along with her badge. The five walk up to the line, skipping past, ignoring the complaining by the other patrons waiting in line. Of course with a quick flash of their badges, the crowd quickly shuts up. Judy looks ahead to see some of the bunnies by the grizzly bear bouncer, laced in skimpy outfits, and crowned with fake bunny ears, their real ears folded down. The bunny tensed, feeling awkward and uncomfortable as they approach the doors.

"Let's hope that this goes smoothly. I hope this lynx isn't as perverted as Bengali says he is." They already knew what the suspect looked like. Kyle Luxor. Bengali gave Bogo absolutely everything they wanted. Nick glanced down at her to whisper in her ear.

"Yeah well if he so much as touches you, I'm pelting my signature across his shirt with my tranquilizer." He says in a slightly ominous voice.

Judy already expected such behavior. She knew full well that he felt utterly terrible that he wasn't there to protect her when she was attacked. How he wished she could take all the pain she had endured. Hawthorn, Delgatto, and Snarloff were immediately let in, but as soon as the two partners stepped forward, the bear put his paw in front of them, blocking their way.

"What are you doing skulking around here, fox?"

Normally, Nick would try to play the ingenue role in these scenarios, but instead, he stood up to the bear, not feeling any bit smaller. Nick reached into his pocket, pulling out his badge book while still hiding his holster. "Listen, sir. I am Officer Wilde, ZPD. This is simple police work, and we are investigating a possible gang affiliation."

The bear stepped in front of Nick, he was impressively tall for a grizzly. "I don't care, fox. I don't want any trouble here. Why don't you let some real cops handle this then?"

Nick glared at the bear, who simply glared right back. Nick knew that not even money would coerce this bouncer, and Judy knew it too. Judy remembered she was at a club. More than that, she was at a bunny club. She had a distinct advantage over her officers; she could play dirty. Literally. Judy took action, swaying her hips and cocking her shoulders as she strutted sexually towards the bear.

"Oh, please Mr. Bouncer. Won't you please let us in?" She said in her best shy girl voice. The bear's eyes widened a little. "I'm sure we can..." Judy paused for a moment to slide her dress down a little, bending over to more clearly expose her petite cleavage. Judy then placed a twenty dollar bill between her bosom, "work something out?"

Nick took a deep breath as he tried to relax. He did not want her to have to do something like this just to get into the club. The bouncer raised a brow, before grinning with a humorous huff. He reached down, pulling the bill out from between Judy's breasts, then stepped to the side, allowing them inside. Once in, Judy pulled her dress back up to a comfortable position. She could already hear the music from outside, now it was ear-piercing and accompanied with the cheer and whistles of mainly male animals.

"I really hope I don't have to do anything like that again." said Judy.

Nick surveyed the bunnies as they walked passed, giving him a false grin, swinging their hips more fatuously. None of them would compare to seeing his wife in her underwear. "I hope not too."

Nick and Judy caught up with the wolves. From the corner of her eye she could already see a few animals in Cleansing uniform, red band on left sleeve. Some were throwing bills at the girls on stage, some at the bars, some at the booths with the girls, and others walked into the VIP rooms with a few bunnies. Blend in, the bunny thought. Don't draw attention to yourself. With that, she started dancing, and encouraged the others to do the same. They were undercover, it was better to take them out quietly rather than start a huge club fight and possibly hurt several civilians. All seemed to be going well, until a few members noticed the unusual group of animals, and made their way through the crowds. Think fast, she thought; so she did. Judy knew that if she partnered up with Nick, it would only draw more attention to them as everyone knew about the famous fox-bunny couple. Nick would have to be a lone wolf for now. Speaking of wolves... Without much thought, Judy grabs Officer Hawthorn by the shirt. She pulled him in close to tell him a secret.

"Play along." she said.

Before the wolf could protest, she turned him around so she could hide behind his figure, and then she quickly placed her lips against his. Hawthorn's eyes shot wide open, and he glanced over to Nick, who shared the same emotion: surprise. Play along they both thought, not matter how much Nick did not want to right now. Nick motioned deeper into the crowd, hiding amongst the larger animals. Hawthorn closed his eyes and went along with the session. Once the members passed them by, Nick shuffled over to them, and Judy threw the wolf off.

"I really do not like undercover stuff." said Judy, wiping her lips of the saliva.

"Neither do I." he replied.

"I think I do." said Hawthorn. Nick glared at the wolf and he shuttered from the fox's gaze.

"Well, too bad. Because it is never happening again. Oh, and uh-" Judy took a moment to chuckle, "-you should probably brush your teeth a bit more often."

The wolf blushed from embarrassment, and Delgatto and Snarloff laughed at him. Judy's gaze shifted to an animal of interest from across the room; a lynx clad in a darke red and black suit, finished with a black tie. They found their animal. She watched as Luxor and a few other Cleansing members followed him into the VIP room. Judy motioned her fellow officers to follow her as she made her way in the same direction. The officers stepped through the curtains to be met with the lynx sitting in the center chair, surrounded by a lion, a leopard, a wolf, and an arctic fox. Nick, Snarloff, Hawthorn, and Delgatto follow. Five-to-five.

"Mr. Kyle Luxor." said Nick. "You have some information we need."

The lynx chuckled under his breath. "Officer Wilde, why would you think I know anything?"

"You know my name, don't you? Don't play dumb with me, Bengali ratted you out. Start talking!" Nick and Luxor gave each other death glares. Foxes and bunnies were common enemies, but foxes and lynxes had even worse relations.

"I'm not saying shit, fox, and there isn't anything you can do to get it out of me."

Judy thought to herself. She might have to do something she hoped she wouldn't have to. Nevertheless, she was prepared for the worst case scenario. She walked up to the lynx in the same fashion she did to the bouncer outside. "I think I can change that, you horny lynx. If you just tell us where James Todd is, we'll let you guys go." The lynx leaned over to stare into Judy's bright lavender eyes, Nick folded back his coat to have a clearer access to his gun if need be. "Sorry bunny, but it's going to take a lot more than that to get me to talk." Judy thumped her foot and sighed. She closed her eyes.

"And I'll..." She paused, swallowing before continuing, "I'll give you a lap dance."

Nick's eyes widened in shock. No, you don't have to do this. You shouldn't have to do this to get the answers we need. Nick soon accepted it. He knew already that nothing but sexual themed subjects would drive Luxor to do anything. Judy tossed her handbag to Nick, who caught it with a single paw.

Judy swayed to and fro to the beat of the playing music, slowly sliding the dress of her figure, along with her gun. The lion swooped down and grabbed the cloth, and he and the leopard fought over it, grabbing both ends of the cloth in a tug of war. _Riiip_ , the dress was completely torn in half. Nick simply watched Luxor, he kept to his word about pelting him if he even touched her. The wolf officers stood awkardly, trying to keep their eyes on the other Cleansing members, who cheered and whistles, quite enjoying the show. Judy kicked her dress to the side, revealing her rather lustful lingerie hiding underneath. To get a lynx to talk you need to think like a lynx, and this one in particular was easily entertained by the hips of a bunny. Three minutes go by, and she danced atop the lynx u til the song came to an end. Judy hopped onto Luxor's lap. Nick's fingers twitched, almost grabbing hold of his gun.

"So, what do you know, sweetie?" Judy cooed.

Luxor was overcome by his arousal to lie, he spilled everything. "In two days, on Saturday night, James Todd is hosting a secret ball for the crime empires of Zootopia and Cleansing supporters at a manor in the rainforest district to talk about the upcoming..." He paused.

"Upcoming?" She placed her paws on his shoulders, and pushed him to finish his sentence.

"Revolution."

Judy's mind raced. What did he mean by revolution? It didn't matter, she had what she came for. Now it was time to take the second thing she came for.

"Thanks. That's all we needed to know, baby... Nick!"

With not even a second to spare, Nick pulls out his tranquilizer and fires straight ahead. Judy tilts her head to the side to just barely avoid the tranquilizer ball, which pelted Luxor right in the neck, making him go numb. The wolves followed in his action, pelting the other animals; they all went down. Judy caught the handcuffs Nick threw to her and swiftly put the lynx in custody.

A short time later, the ZPD flooded into the bunny club. Red and blue illuminated the sky from the outside. Chief Bogo guided the loopy lynx to the cruiser and behind them followed the five officers given the task of finding the lynx. They not only did that, but they figured out the biggest lead to this case; a confirmed location of where the Cleansing's leader will be. Judy was wrapped in Nick's dress shirt to cover her underwear as they walked out, thanks to that lion and leopard, Judy was left without clothes, so Nick provided her one of his, leaving the fox shirtless other than his coat.

"Wow, Judy. That was genius to do that to get the info." said Delgatto praising the bunny. Judy blushed as she thanked the wolf. Nick gave a small chuckle.

"Yep. That's my bunny. Hey, Carrots? Do you think I could get a dance next?"

Before she could respond, Judy squealed at the sensation of her husband's paw firmly against her rump, stealing a little squeeze. She smacked him hard in the arm. The fox then put his arm around her shoulder, and pulled her closer to him as they walked to the car. Luxor was caught, and now Nick and Judy had just about everything. They knew where to find Todd. Nick was going to bring his brother down from his criminal pillar for all that he had done to his wife, and Billy would come down with him. It was not a game of cops and robbers in their backyard, this was two foxes ready to go to war with each other. Almost as if it was Zeus quelling with Poseidon and Hades. Gods versus Gods. Brother versus brother. Only one question remained, to which it would be answered in a few days... who will win?


	2. Chapter 2: Splice of Life

Chapter 2: Splice of Life

Some people say that you have to think about what you are doing may affect the world. What you do today will inevitably change tomorrow. You can only take one path, and you will never be able to go back to take the other one. For it will be lost in the past and the sands of time. Think of the world first. Which path do you choose to take? The Butterfly Effect at it's absolute finest. For Judy and Nick, they roamed their paths together. One's fate would be the same as the other. If one were to chase a criminal, the other would assist in the arrest. If one were to need something, the other would happily comply and aid them. No matter what, they always had each other's backs.

Nick kept to his word. He was not going to let anything happen to his wife again, not after what happened with Jake Bengali and Billy Stride. How that tiger and bunny beat her so savagely. How Billy violated her, but apparently immediately felt unbearable regret and guilt according to Judy. All of which were orders of of a red fox in a slick black suit. James Todd, Nick Wilde's older brother; more like ex-older brother. He could barely even call him an animal, nothing was detailed enough to define what James was to him; so a simple 'monster' would have to do.

It was not easy breaking the bad news to Bonnie, Stu, and Clementine. While the bunnies were furious that Billy was the one that hurt their daughter, and Nick prior, Clementine only felt remorse; both for her daughter-in-law and for her boys. She had not heard from her first born son in almost twenty years, and now she found out that he is not only alive, but is a crime boss beating up her children. At that moment, Clementine disowned James Todd Wilde, although she already had decades ago. But not Nick, never Nick. He was different, Clementine knew in the bottom of her heart that he was capable of more than his brother, that he would never leave her forever like he had. Nicholas Wilde in short was a mama's boy. A mama's boy who went and got himself a loving wife who they plan to adopt kids with. The word rang through the fox's ear: 'adopt.'

The solution the two of them had to start a family that many other fortunate couples would most of the time never have to worry about. Not many couples were interspecies, so they had the capability to procreate. While most animals, particularly females, would see the bunny as lucky to be filled with the warmth of her mate without the constant worry of pregnancy, it was a cruel reminder and almost a curse to Judy. She wanted to become pregnant, almost as much as she wanted to be a cop. She and Nick wanted to have children of their own. If their genetics could mingle, she was certain they would have already had more than a few litters by now, but they couldn't. Not everything about opposites can attract. Nick's seed could not seek out her egg, no matter how much they wished it could.

The Saturday morning sun shone into the bedroom. Tomorrow night was the secret ball hosted by James Todd. They pinpointed the location at an abandoned mansion deep in the Rain forest District. The fox awoke to the sensation of his wife's ears twitching against his nose. While Nick was up, Judy still slept. He huffed, then placed a soft kiss upon her cheek. The sensation brought the bunny to a state of awake. He smiled down at her, watching her eyes flutter open to reveal her gorgeous purple irises. Judy glanced up at the lingering presence of her husband, and grinned.

"Were you just watching me sleep? You creeper."

Nick leaned in closer, his muzzle almost touching hers. "Only for a little bit." He whispered.

He leaned in kissing her neck, one little peck at a time. She tried to force him off, but to no avail. Nick had her pinned beneath him, leaving her vulnerable to his loving attack. She melted into the kisses, which became slower, and longer, and lastly proceeded into licks. Judy almost was never aroused this early in the morning, but that fox got the best of her yet again. She stroked his fur as he ran his fingers up her figure. She moaned in his breath, and he returned it in the form of heavy breaths. The fox rested his wife atop him as he laid against the mattress. Judy slid down his figure to be met with his tip. She leaned in closer, and closer, and-  
Bang-bang-bang!

The moment was shattered by the loud banging at the door, followed by a familiar deep voice calling to them from the other side. "HOPPS! WILDE!" Chief Bogo's voice was muffled greatly from behind the door. The two huffed, before quickly throwing some clothes on. Judy threw on her yellow night gown, and Nick found some sweats. Judy quickly turned the lock and opened the door.

"Mind if I come in?" asked Bogo.

Judy nodded with a yawn, and stepped to the side allowing the buffalo into their apartment. "Sure, Chief. Come on in."

The buffalo ducked through the doorway and the bunny shut the door behind him. Nick walked up to his wife's side.

"So what's this about, Chief?" the fox asked.

Bogo clapped his hoofs together as he proudly proclaimed, "I just want to say congratulations, you two. Your adoption papers have been officially fixed. You are going to be parents again." Judy gasped trying to hold back a massive smile.

"Oh thank you Chie-"

Chief Bogo put his finger up, cutting the bunny off. "But! You may want to wait for a bit longer." Judy turned towards Nick, they both looked at each other rather perplexed. They turned back to the Chief.

"What do you mean, sir?" Nick asked watching the buffalo walk back towards the door, opening it, and stepping through. He looked back, with a caring grin on his face.

"You'll know soon enough. I'd get dressed. Mayor Staggery has invited you to come to a special meeting today." With that, Bogo left. Nick and Judy looked at each other again. The fox simply shrugged and went to go get dressed, but Judy stayed stationary, staring at the door. What did he mean? She soon shook it off and joined her husband in the bedroom to get ready.

The citizens of Zootopia had come to the heart of Savannah Central for this special meeting. Mayor Staggery had a special guest with him who would speak today. The main reason for the speech was to alert the animals of Zootopia the current States of the Cleansing Case and the efforts the ZPD were making to bring their vicious crime streak in the name of 'equality' to and end.

Equality, the fox thought. What a sad excuse for a cause. Fighting physically against the authority does not bring equality, it only separates them more. They say that authority takes away the power, that they leave animals jobless in the streets, leave them discriminated. They are not. They are on the streets because they do not have the want to get their asses off of the ground and back into society. There is no discrimination, there is only guilt and wishful thinking for the predator refugees. The members of the Cleansing are lost because they follow a blind leader. James Todd, a leader without a real reasonable purpose. James Todd was not a leader, he was not a saint, a savior for discriminated animals. He was a monster.

Nick could see it now. He could see that fox behind bars in the maximum security prison. His tame collar fastened tightly around his fat neck to give him a well deserved shock every time he stepped out of place.

"We have nothing to fear citizens," said Staggery, "the ZPD shall bring an end to this outburst of crime from the Cleansing soon. Peace and re-established balance is imminent. These animals have joined under the influence that they are being discriminated, but i assure you. You will hear not a single drop of judgement from my lips. I love Zootopia for all of its differences. We are all unique, there never be another you, so embrace it. Love everything about yourself and everything about you, and spread that love to the new generation for many years to come. Encourage your children to love themselves, and appreciate everyone for who they are."

Applause rang through the crowds. The officers of honor on stage clapped along with the crowd: Judy, Nick, Delgatto, Snarloff, Hawthorn, and Bogo. As she clapped along, Judy still contemplated what the Chief told them. 'You'll know soon enough.' What the hell was that supposed to mean? Why would he encourage her and Nick not to start a family yet? Her thought was broken, and she was snapped back to reality at the sound of Staggery's voice echoing through the microphone again.

"Speaking of children. We have a special guest coming up here to speak about her new scientific discoveries today. Please welcome to the stage, Dr. Jane Hoover. The crowd applaud. Judy watched as the snow leopard in the white lab coat stand from her chair and walk to the podium. Cameras flashed, everything quieted down, and Hoover adjusted her speech paper as she began to speak.

"Thank you, Mayor Staggery, and thank you for such a warm welcome Zootopia. As it has been stated, my name is Dr. Jane Hoover, and I am the leading director for the new Splyce Incorporation. Our field of study is genetics. In case any of you have forgotten, we were the company who came up with the Nighthowler antidote. We care for the sake of the future of this city. We care about your future, and today, we care about the future of your children. A few weeks ago, our team made an unbelievable scientific discovery. We call it gene splicing."

Judy turned her head at the title. What was gene splicing? The snow leopard continued.

"If you are an interspecies couple, then you may want to listen to this. Gene splicing takes the reproductive genetics of two different species of animals, one male and one female, and that of the opposite sex's genes, and if the size proportions of the two subjects are compatible, then the genetics can be introduced through conceiving, and gestation can begin."

Hoover paused and turned to the next page on the podium as she continued. "In other words, if they are close enough to size, two different animals can have a baby together."

Judy Hopps froze, and her eyes widened. Two different animals...could have a baby? Together?

"Here's what I mean. For example, take a male lion and a female zebra, or vice-versa. Because the size comparison is close, either the female lion or zebra could carry the baby of the male lion or zebra. Here's how it would work. We would give the female zebra a lioness egg, and we would give the male lion zebra sperm. When the two were to conceive, both lion and zebra sperm would be released, and the zebra would give off a lioness and zebra egg. This leaves it up to a fifty-fifty chance of the mother having either a zebra foal, or a lion cub. And no, this does not mean they would have a zebra with a lion's mane or anything crazy like that. They would not have such drastic genetic mutations. However, they would have minor genetic alterations like having sharp and flat teeth or the zebra foal might have a lion's night vision."

Commotion rang quietly through the crowds. Judy could not believe what she was hearing. Did this mean... She and Nick...could have their own baby? That they could reproduce their own litter? She looked up at her husband, and he looked down at her; he had the same utterly speechless look on his face, but it was soon replaced with a genuine, heartwarming, and fatherly smile. He held out his left paw to the bunny. She looked at it, and his ring glistened brilliantly in the sunlight. As if she were staring directly at the Holy Grail; it called to her. She gave a motherly smile in rebuttal, and took hold of it, the diamond if her ring reflected the bright rays. Neither of them had to say it, for they both thought of the phrase; 'Until the end.'

They say a rose is a symbol of love: from the promise and hope concealed in its vibrant petals, to the strength and defense of its thorns; Judy was Nick's rose. She was elegant and beautiful, but at the same time tough and hopeful. He loved everything from the stems of her strong legs, to the petals of her long soft ears. For the last few weeks, she was dormant, trapped under the snow, but now she had begun to bloom once again. Nick loved his flower, and they both wished they could start a garden together; and now they had a chance. Nick just might be able to plant his seed inside of her, and she might be able to rejuvenate his. The soil has been amended, and fertilization was now possible. The garden could be started.

Judy's ear perked as the leopard said a certain line that peaked her attention. She now knew what Bogo meant this morning. She listened in, and she took immediate action. "So far we do not have any volunteers, but we-"

"Then I want to be the first one!"

Everyone gasped, and everyone's eyes turned to the little bunny who stepped forward, as sure as anyone could ever be at her sudden choice, and so was Nick as he joined close by his wife's side. Bogo and the other officers began clapping, as did Hoover herself.

"Well here you have it Zootopia. Animal history's first interspecies parents soon to be!" Rapid applause and whistles then bellowed from the crowds.

About an hour later, Judy and Nick walked paw-in-paw through the large automatic glass doors of the Splyce Incorporation building. As they entered, all the different animals in science coats waved hello and congratulated the couple, who waved back. The two walk up to the front desk to ask for Dr. Hoover, when the leopard comes down the hall to greet them.

"Welcome to Splyce Inc. Officers. I'm so glad you could make it. This way please." She said happily, guiding them down the hall. The fox and bunny followed. The two were separated, and guided into separate rooms to be injected with the necessary genes for testing; Judy went Hoover and a few female scientists. Nick went with Hoover's assistant, a male sheep and another few scientists. Nick was asked to get into scrubs, and was sat at a patient's chair. Nick watched as the sheep took a syringe and filled it with rabbit sperm. Unfortunately, their technology was not advanced enough, and there was no other way to transfer the sperm to Nick than injection. Nick took a deep breath, and winced as the Dr. injected the needle. Judy went through the same process. The two were then asked to wait for about thirty minutes, to let the new genetics start to take placement in their bodies. Nick's new rabbit sperm had to somewhat mix between his fox genes, and Judy's new fox eggs were to mingle in her ovaries. She was given three, so they would have multiple shots at conceiving, and Nick had enough rabbit sperm for about six ejaculations.

Later, Nick and Judy were guided into another room; it resembled a bedroom, with a bed against the wall, and two nightstands, one on each side. Judy looked at one of the walls which looked different from the rest. Her police work helped her to detect it as a one-way mirror. Hoover explained to them the process of what would happen next. "Well this is time for the actual testing." Judy and Nick looked up at the leopard as she spoke. The two of them had different wireless attached to their bodies. Sensors on their temples, in the center of Nick's chest, between Judy's breasts, etc. etc. "We will have you two have sexual intercourse, and we will monitor your body's actions. Body heat, heart pressure, arousal, pheromones, etc. to look for any troubles."

Judy blushed at the thought. She could hardly deal with hiding herself from people she knew like she had to when the officers came to show them Bengali's interrogation videos. Now she was to have sex with Nick? With tons of animals watching her? Judy was immediately turned off at the thought.

"If it makes you feel more comfortable, the audio will be shut off on our side. Please get comfortable. You can begin whenever the two of you are ready." With that, Hoover left the room, leaving the two alone. Judy sat on the edge of the bed and Nick joined her. He could feel the tension in her body, so he placed a caring paw on her shoulder.

"Hey." he said. The bunny looked up at her husband. "Don't worry, Carrots. It's okay." The fox undid his tie, and slowly blindfolded the bunny. Judy willingly obeyed his actions. "Just relax." Nick then ran his tongue up her neck. She gasped at the sudden sensation. She began to relax, and then she became aroused as he stripped them both. Soon enough, they were both relaxed, excited, and they began. Soon, both of them disregarded their new genetics as Nick pushed his swelling knot into her, filling her; she felt as though there was twice as much as usual, considering there was. Judy undid the makeshift blindfold to gaze into his emerald eyes, and he gazed back into her lavender ones. Hoover walked back into the room with a couple of robes for the two of them. Judy instinctively covered her breasts, even though they were both well aware they have seen them.

"Okay, now we wait. Thanks to our new advancements in technology here, we can actually tell you whether it was effective in a few hours. If you want to wash up in the locker room and come back in a bit?" The two looked at each other, grinned, and nodded at the leopard.

"Okay. We can do that." Judy said happily as she put the robe on.

Judy could not wait as the hours slowly passed by. She paced around, and her foot would not stop thumping her foot. Nick rolled his eyes at his wife's impatience; even though he could not wait either. Finally, they were called back to the building, and Judy almost left Nick in the dust and ran off, but she refrained herself. As they walked in, they were immediately greeted by the snow leopard. She looked down to the floor before talking. "Hey there you two...unfortunately this time was unsuccessful."

Judy felt her heart sink a little. She already expected it not working the first time, but her sadness did not last long, she had more chances. She and Nick would have six chances to for them to conceive successfully. They prepared themselves. Judy brought some pregnancy tests, while Nick looked up foods and activities that increase sex drive, including positions that would increase the chance of impregnation. This is where their path lead them. They were determined to have a child. One try down, five remaining. Screw what was better for the world; this was all for them. The world would have to wait. Nick and Judy had a family to make.


	3. Chapter 3: Operation: Deep Cleanse

Chapter 3: Operation: Deep Cleanse

Tonight was the night; the Cleansing secret ball in the Rain Forest District. Nick and Judy went to Mr. Big's house to ask him for a huge favor. The ZPD's whistleblower gained new intel on the Cleansing's ball; many crime bosses were attending as special guests for James. Judy waited patiently in the fancy bathroom of the manor. Her foot began to thump uncontrollably against the floor, when she tried to stop herself, her leg then began to shake. She held the pregnancy test tight in her paws, waiting for an answer to appear. She looked around to her surroundings, trying best to distract herself and make time go by faster. A few minutes passed by, and she looked back to the test; Judy frowned. A negative sign. She tried to recollect how many times she and Nick had made love in attempts to become pregnant. She became nervous, as she counted five times on her paws. Dr. Jane Hoover told them that Nick would have six sessions worth of rabbit sperm. Now only one remained; they had one last chance to have a baby. Tensions grew high for them. Judy sighed, tossed the test into the trash bin, and walked down the stairs to be with Nick, Fru Fru, and Mr. Big.

"He did what to you?!" Mr. Big asked in an angrily, yet concerned tone. Nick and Judy's gaze fell lower, but they returned their eyes to the shrew on the table where he sat in his golden chair. Nick stepped forward.

"That's why we're here, dad. We found out that the Cleansing is having a huge ball tonight in the Rain Forest District. There will be a bunch of crime bosses there as his guests. Chief Bogo wants you inside with your guys in case something goes wrong for immediate backup. We'll be two of the five officers going in, we can't have too many inside in order to not raise any suspicions."

The shrew nodded. "Hmm...alright. We'll have your back, Nicky." He said with a smile. Nick nodded. At that moment, a polar bear opened the doors and walked into the room. The four looked up at the bear. He adjusted his tie as he began to speak formally.

"Sir, there is a fox here to see you. He says he is the leader of the Cleansing." Nick and Judy's eyes went wide. They looked at each other, and both of their hearts began to race.

"We have to hide." Nick proclaimed. Judy nodded. She looked around, and her eyes met a large wardrobe facing the desk. She pointed to the piece of furniture, and both went to it. They climbed inside, Nick went in first. They left the doors of the wardrobe creaked just a bit for them to see out of it. Judy turned on her phone and scrolled to the camera. This time, she ensured herself to put the phone on 'do not disturb' mode, so that an inconvenient incoming call would give away their position again.

A few seconds later, their eyes grew wide again, as he walked into the room with paws behind his back. James Todd. Nick felt his heart simultaneously race and sink into his chest. This was the first time he had seen him in over twenty years. He looked much different since the last time he saw his older brother, yet at the same time, he didn't change a bit. He still had that evil essence enveloping his body. He wore it proudly on his maliciously grinning face; like a petrifying mask. They felt their hearts race, but they controlled their breathing. Relax. Judy hit the record button, and held the camera between the crack to capture the fox on video as he walked to her father-in-law.

Mr. Big held his ringed finger out, and James gave it a respectful kiss. The shrew scowled at him. 'So this was the piece of shit fox that hurt my son and goddaughter,' he thought. He refrained himself from snapping his finger, ordering the polar bears to mangle him beyond recognition. He had many of his henchmen behind him, including Billy Stride, clad in black suit, red band sat high on their left arms. Judy was right. His face, his conceited expression he once wore was gone. It was cold, regret, and melancholy that replaced what was once pride and cockiness. What he did to Judy truly did break his spirit, but he refrained from fully showing it, standing up straight, ears perked, and adjusting his look to one of discipline.

"Mr. Big," James began, "what an undying pleasure it is to meet you." A smirk creeped across the fox's face; he certainly was Nick's brother.

The shrew raised a brow. "And who are you?... To come into my house uninvited..."

The fox put his paws up, gesturing his supposed innocence. "With good intentions, sir. I assure you. You, are the most feared crime boss in Tundratown. I cordially invite you to my secret ball in the Rain Forest District tonight. I would be more than honored if you were to attend." As James explains the philosophy of his empire to the shrew, Nick hisses to himself. James was going to be detained if it was the last thing he were to do. Finally, after what seemed like forever, the fox left. Nick and Judy climbed out of the wardrobe. The bunny checked her phone, making sure to save the video. Minutes of slow talk went by, and the fox and bunny left for the ZPD. It was time to get ready.

All day long, the ZPD begun planning precisely detailed plans in regards to infiltrating the party without being caught. The first line of defense, the first pairs of eyes and ears were Nick and Judy. They were going incognito, undercover. They got ready at their apartment police flooded the apartment, and even slightly out the door. Where was once flower vases and dinner plates sat radio dishes and high-tech computer monitors. The police anticipated that the Cleansing would be looking for a fox and a bunny that look like the prestige faces of the ZPD, so how would they hide them? In plain sight of course. Professional makeup artists were brought in to completely change Judy's image. Her grey furs were spray painted to a canvas white pigment, making her resemble that of a snowshoe hare rather than a common country bunny. However, that was the least of their concerns to hide her identity; the big factor was her eyes. Judy has a rare condition known as Alexandria's Genesis, which is why her eyes are purple instead of brown or blue like her brothers and sisters. The only other bunny in her family to have this very rare condition was her mother, Bonnie. Judy was given sky blue contacts to wear. The sensation of the lens against her eye was strange for the bunny. As for Nick, he was also given some blue contacts to hide his bright green irises. They looked at each other, and thought they were staring at someone they never knew. They looked so different without the features of their partners they have become so accustomed to over the years. The fur, their clothes, their eyes. Yet, at the same time, nothing felt different at all. They were still in the presence of the ones they loved, and all the smoke and mirrors, all the makeup and fancy clothes could never hide that from each other. It only drew them closer.

The two fixed their microphones comfortably in place in their ears. With a click, the microphones came to life, and the could hear one another directly into their heads. It all felt strange and out of place for the bunny as she slid her tranquilizer gun into her holster. Never before had she done undercover police work, not even her first case of Emit Otterton was technically considered undercover. That was rather a deep inside investigation. Nick adjusted the literal spy glasses atop the bridge of his muzzle. With the flip of a tiny hidden switch, the camera came to life, and the numerous TV screens filled with Nick's point of view. He looked left, he looked right. Bogo gave the thumbs up, all was going smoothly. At an instant, the fox remembered when Judy went to the bathroom to test, and he decided to pop the question, eager to find out if his third happiest day had come; but to his and her disappointment, the bunny frowned. He still stated positive. They still had one more try, and then his heart sank. They only had one try left. Well, it wasn't like it would be forever if though they could always go back and have the genes replanted inside of them. That was a dangerous risk to take, he soon reconsidered. It could mean seriously hormonal changes for both of them, and it may just damage his sperm count, or worse, her uterus.

Nick suddenly was in denial. What if it didn't work? What if it never works? And that this group of scientists jabbed a needle full of another animal's seed into his genitals for no reliable outcome. It was a high risk to take, and the two of them were their guinea pigs to test on. If they recorded them, and he finds anything on the web. No, he thought to himself, adjusting his silver watch. They wouldn't do something like that. After all, they created the Nighthowler serum. Although at this point, after all that has been happening with the Cleansing, he wasn't sure what or who to trust anymore. Those thoughts made him more eager to get to the mansion and bring Todd crumbling down. His head would roll at his feet; no matter what happens, it ends tonight.

"Alright you two." said Bogo walking over to the disguised cops. "If anything happens, just make the call, we'll have officers on standby. Understand?" The two nodded.

"Yes sir." Judy said proudly. She slipped into the bathroom to get her dress on. Earlier, she went to Fru Fru to that amazing boutique in Tundratown, the one where Judy got her commemoration ball dress, and where both of them got their wedding dresses. It was a bargain to shop there, but damn was it worth it. The shrew and bunny became regulars for the tigress and wolf shopkeepers, and they received special discounts for it; not to mention Judy being a hero to Zootopia and Fru Fru being the daughter of a rich crime boss that they received further praise. Sometimes they would get up to a thousand dollars off of their purchases. Quite a deal for such elegant craftsmammalshift. This time, it was a gorgeous rose petal dress. A deep shade of red contrasting against the white paint on her fur. This would look even better on her if she didn't look like an adorable snowball draped in a cloth bouqet. She was sure Nick would not complain either, if the circumstances were different. Seeing her in a sleeveless, strapless dress that exposed most of the upper half of her back, and accentuated the lower half. She was sure he would get some fun out of that. Her spy bunny look was missing something. Something to complete the outfit. She walks to her dresser, pulls out her rather small jewelry box, and pulls out the emerald necklace she got from Nick for her birthday. The pure green gem contrasted beautifully against the bright red of her dress. She looked at herself in the mirror, Once again, she turned to the side, stretched out her stomach and began feeling for something to be there. She was still empty. There was still nothing; nothing yet. She hoped, prayed there would be something soon.

She walked to see two wolves attaching wires to his chest. His gaze fixates on his wife, and he gives his peruse heavy lidded smirk. "Well would you look at that. It's the bunny in red." he cooed. Judy grinned and walked to face him. She did not speak, she merely smiled as he got ready. They were all debunked on how things would hopefully go down. Judy would get close enough to James to detain him, or dart him. Nick would also be the one to do it if he came in close discrete contact with Todd. However, he was also there for Judy. If she was beaten when he wasn't there, and there were only two, there was no way in hell he was leaving her in there alone with almost three hundred plus members and hundreds more supporters. Everything was set up. Everyone was ready. Mr. Big already making his way to the mansion. Judy and Nick walked out and all the other officers followed. The heat was on, and the infiltration now begun. Judy Hopps. Nick Wilde. Begin. Operation: Deep Cleanse.

Finding the mansion was a true hassle in the Rain Forest District. Not easy to walk to, and certainly harder to drive to, but the ZPD pressed onwards. Soon enough, they arrived. While the outskirts was decrepit and unkempt, the inside looked to be well cleaned and brightly lit as they could see through the open front doors. Already, Judy could see Guards at the front of the mansion, along with dozens of predators and prey coming to the dance under one false philosophy; equality. Predators saw authority as discriminating, while prey saw them as intimidating. If predators can't stand the prey of the ZPD, and the prey can't stand the predators, then how could they even mingle with each other in the first place? Members of the Cleansing handed out those same red arm bands with a black claw to every patron that came through the doors. Somewhat of an initiation; a welcoming gift from James Todd to them. Judy stepped out of her car. Her microphone scratched with static in her ear before Bogo's voice filled her head.

"Alright Hopps. How many do you see?"

"Hundreds." She whispered as she walked up to the mansion with her supposed friend in the Cleansing revolution; a wolf named Officer Arden Fangman. He was Nick's combat instructor back at the academy, and he was the only one he trusted to go with her to keep her safe if shit were to hit the fan. They knew they couldn't go together this time because they would be ratted out instantly. He was going to arrive about five minutes later. Keep a low profile, don't arouse any suspicions. Fangman was one of the stealthiest members of the ZPD before he took over supervision at the police academy. He was devilish, a whistleblower, and even a detective for a few years. They grey furred wolf walked with ease, not a single drop of worry in his body. It was like he had done this before; mostly because he has, many times. As they walked to the doors, the bobcat glared at the wolf, but Fangman kept a cool head. When his eyes met with Judy's, he let out a pleased smirk, followed by an eyebrow bump as he handed her a band and welcomed her inside. Judy gave a seductive smile and a wink. As she walked in, she could already tell that the bobcat nudged his friend on the side to 'check out the fine piece of prey that just went in.'

Play along, she thought. Blend yourself in deeper and deeper. Until you are completely invisible. Untraceable. She observed the crowds of animals. It was about a sixty-forty between visitors and members of the Cleansing. Judy scanned the main ball room. There were foxes, but none of them were James Todd. It figures that there would be foxes here, and quite a lot at that. James was seen as a role model. A symbol of power and success among a primarily disregarded species. She began to blush as her eyes were met at the animals on the sofas. A good portion of them were bunnies like the ones at the club a few days ago. She thought she would never have to see such exposure from girls again, but this time it was worse. Many of them commencing in debauchery with competing males. They were drawn to the dominants, leaving the minorities with nothing but a sight to see and a sad night with a left paw. Many of the girls were much younger than Judy, some barely even looked eighteen. Why would they live their lives like this? Being coerced by some prowler with an urge for young tail. Why would you want to live your life as nothing more than a blowjob bunny? Is the fifty bucks and rush of empty passion worth it that much? If Judy were to have a daughter, she would ensure she never did anything like this.

Judy walked over to the bar and ordered a carrot martini. If Todd was not here yet, she may as well not look weird just skulking the crowds. As she sipped the drink, she catches a glimpse of a figure taking a seat next to her ordering a rum and cola. She turned her eyesight to see Nick. He raised his eyebrows at her as he took a drink. He cringed as he put the glass on the coaster; he remembered why he hated alcohol. "Any sign of him?" he asks.

"Not yet," she replied through another sip, "it makes sense, though. He'll probably make a grand entrance and introduce himself to all of his followers." Judy kept her voice low.

"He'll be here soon, my child." Judy and Nick turn around to see the giant polar bear holding the guest of honor; Tundratown's Mr. Big. The bear took a seat, ordering a glass of Carbernet sauvignon. He set Mr. Big on the counter. "There are crime bosses from all over Zootopia here."

Nick spun around on his stool, placing his elbow on the counter. "He's right," he said as he began pointing of faces in the crowds. The first animal he points at is a honey badger. "Camille Dinnovinci from Sahara Square." The next was a hippo with a long scar across his right eye. "Don Herbert from Savannah Central." His finger moved to a malicious looking black panther. "Ricardo Alejandra from the Rain Forest District. There are even guys from the Plainlands and Outback Island here. We got to be careful." He said, hesitating before taking another drink of the liquor. Judy kept looking through the crowds, seeing if she could find any animal of interest, but nobody fell into her line of sight. Suddenly, the tapping of a microphone pervaded the air, silencing the commotion. Everyone's glance fixed to the top of the grand staircase. Judy watched as what was presumed to be the Cleansing's higher-ups lined the balcony. A lion, a leopard, a wolf, a tiger, bobcat, grizzly, black, and polar bear, and many more. There was a good twenty at least, the one thing that differentiated them from the other members were their black ties. A Cleansing panther gave the announcement.

"Ladies and gentlemammals. Please welcome your host, our glorious leader, James Todd!" Unbelievably loud applause, cheer and praise rang through the manor. Nick, Judy and clapped along as they saw him come into view. The red fox, the soul of the Cleansing, the heart of this hostile empire. Beside him, the familiar bunny, Billy Stride. Judy's heartbeat quickened. She knew he would not hurt her anymore, she was not afraid of him, but her body was. Minor post traumatic stress disorder might be the reason. James took the microphone and placed it up to his lips.

"Thank you. My brothers, my sisters! Tonight we gather here in celebration of our unity! We are here today for we all see in the same light, and in that light we can see the darkness that the ZPD and the rest of government has become! No longer shall we stay silent! No longer shall we be shut down! After tonight, the world will hear our cry, and we will reign victorious!" The cheer grew louder. Judy began to think: for a psychopath, he was rather articulate with his words. "Please, would the guests of honor join me at the table." He said handing the microphone to the panther. One by one, the Cleansing admins walked down the stairs after the fox and bunny. With a snap of the finger, the bear put down his glass and picked up the shrew to take their seat next to James. They took their seats in unison, and James ordered for music to be played. With it, animals paired up, and it became an old style ball. Judy stepped off the bar stool. Time to get closer. She made her way through the crowds of dancing couples, when she ran right into someone all too familiar; it was Billy. Her heart raced, but she kept cool. Billy looked up and down her figure, and was pleased, although not aroused. Ever since he violated Judy, he had lost all sexual drive. His sense of pleasure had left him. He gestured a paw to the bunny as a sign of respect, asking for a dance.

Her mind began racing to Nick, who she already knew was staring right at them. Bogo sat in the van on the outskirts of the manor watching the screens that played the live video from Nick's glasses. He noticed that his eyesight did not break from the direction of the bunnies, so he gave him a notice to stay focused. All of them heard it: Nick, Arden, and even Judy. All of their microphones were connected, so everyone could hear every conversation. Nick clenched tightly to the glass he was drinking from. His fingers twitched, and he was ready to grab his tranquilizer at any second. Judy took his paw and the two began their duet. Relax. Blend in. Play along. All these thoughts rang in the bunny's ears, and all of them she dutifully did.

"You are quite beautiful, you know that? Have we met somewhere before?" Billy asked.

"Well I don't think so. I would remember a handsomely devilish face like yours." she replied, eyelids growing a bit heavy.

"I'm sorry, it must just be my imagination. You just...remind me of someone I knew."

She did not frown, even though she really wanted to. Knew. That word stuck out in his sentence. She could hear his remorse for what he did to her, not knowing that he was staring right at her. "Well she must have been a lucky girl. Bunny?" she asked.

"Yeah. I knew her ever since I was a kid. She was so beautiful, and we did date for a while. But I was a fool. I broke her heart too many times, and everyday I regret it. Recently, I did something horrible. I can't sleep because it is stuck in my mind. I know she won't forgive me, but I am eternally sorry for what I did. I just wish I could tell her."

Judy paused, trying to think of how to reply. She rubbed his shoulder as she spoke again. "Well I'm sure she'll forgive you. Your words are very touching. So, who was this bunny?"

"Officer Judy Hopps." he solemnly replied.

"A Cleansing mingling in romantic affairs with an officer. Rather scandalous don't you think?" she said in an almost singing tone.

"Yeah, but I love it. I know she has a husband now, and I know she will never come back to me, and I don't want her to. Not because she is bad or anything, no. I absolutely love her. I love her from the bottom of my heart. It's just... I don't want her to get hurt by me anymore...she deserves better than me, and I am glad that she has found someone who makes her happy." Billy's frown turned to that of a caring grin. Judy smiled. Never before has she heard such a meaningful apology. She almost wanted to cry, but restrained herself. Blend in, play along, she told herself. Judy then placed her finger against his lips to shush him.

"You should be careful. If your boss hears that kind of talk he'll surely bring you down." Billy smiled pulling her paw away and taking it in his own.

"Well keep it as our dirty little secret." he said with a wink. His lust may be gone, but Billy still had his charm. The same charm that she admired long ago when they were first dating. Billy was back. Perhaps if her were to leave this god forsaken crime gang, he could go live a happy life. Find himself a wife, have lots of kids, and simply be happy. Judy always wanted that for him, even if that dream was not destined to be with him. Even Nick felt a warmth in his chest. He really wasn't a bad guy. At that moment, he forgave Billy. As the song came to an end, he bowed to her holding her right paw, giving it a gentlemammal's kiss. "Might I have your name?" he asked. Judy took a second to think of a fake name; one that sounded real. She curtsied to her dance partner, and replied with her answer.

"Rose. Penny Rose."

"Penny. That is a gorgeous name indeed." Judy almost jumped in shock of the sudden voice, she turned and a chill ran down her spine; it was James. Nick clenched the glass even tighter. His face turning to rage and pure concentration. "It is nice to meet you." he said, his smirk as dark as his soul. If Judy could describe him in a single word, it would be fear. Here he was, her mission directly in front of her. Her expression showed her composure, but inside she was straight up terrified. The fox stood next to the bunny. Face to face. All that remained was the plan, Judy just had one question; what the hell would she do now?


	4. Chapter 4: Midnight's Anguish

Midnight's Anguish

He was undeniably a handsome fox, Judy could give him that. Tall, slick, muscular, the turning point of his character were his eyes. Teal green. They were trapped with infinite lust, and they twinkled with mischief. Half closed and heavy lidded like Nick's usually were, except his were different. They accentuated the darkness of his being. It did not matter if he was small, his eyes alone could bring a lesser animal to their knees, following his every word. Perhaps that was what he did to the dozens of Cleansing members in the room. He placed them all under his dark spell the moment he made eye contact with him. The eyes are said to be the pathway to the soul, and if you stare into someone's long enough, you will see it. Everyone's soul is different, and she knew full well what Nick's looked like. She saw it when he proposed to her, she saw it at the alter with her husband. Impeccably beautiful green pastures as far as the eye can see. A field in which the two of them could dance to their hearts' content. That was Nick's soul, but James, in those evil teal eyes, she saw nothing. In those eyes she saw only his teal green irises, pure white scleras, and pitch black pupils. They were just eyes. Did he even have a soul, the bunny thought.

The other substantial feature was his smile. Every last tooth through his crooked grin was coated in malice. It dripped in his saliva. She thought back to Jake Bengali. How that tiger's visage read verbatim the fox's characteristics, only James' was much, much worse. He was the manifestation of the Cleansing's spirit. He was the dark aura that poisoned its members, turning them into dark, relentless criminals. How could you think to gain equality like this? To start a crime empire and to beat animals on the streets for the cash in their wallets, or the rings on their fingers. How did James think this was the way to express his feelings of growing up on the streets; for one it was a total lie. He never grew up on the streets, he grew up in a warm, safe apartment with Clementine and Nick. A wonderful, tenderhearted mother, and an admiring little brother. He was just a sour fruit. He became dark the moment he beat up the kids that bullied his little brother in the Ranger Scouts troop. Most brothers would stop there and only do it again if need be to protect their little siblings, but James found it amusing. A guilty pleasure even to just hurt someone. Then he became blind to his actions, beating up animals and accusing the police as it being their fault he was like this. That he became a cold-hearted criminal because he saw the police as overpowered, authority bent to their will, and that they would crush anyone who stood up to them. James Todd was a foolish blind leader, and the amount of power he had was dangerous and intolerable. He had to be put down.

For a moment, his eyes caught her off guard. Even though she was wearing blue eye contacts, it seemed as though she was staring directly into her soul, trying to swallow it up, but she refused to have hers taken away. She kept her composure, and offered him her right paw.

"Mr. Todd. What a pleasure it is to meet you." She said with a smile.

"The pleasure's all mine my sister." he says giving her paw a slobbery kiss; tongue and everything. Judy fought back the urge to cringe or even just break his nose then and there. Nick had even more trouble restraining himself. He was touching his wife. 'That damn monster is to close to my bunny.' Nick thought. His grip on his glass grew ever tighter as he listened in to what he was saying. The microphone picked up the sound of his lips and tongue leaving her paw. Now it was all wet and slobbery, the furs sticking in different places. "Billy my friend. Do you mind if I take this dance from you?" He asked turning his head to face his partner. He gave a small nod, and stepped back bowing to offer Judy to him. James wastes no time at all as he brings her close by the waist. The music began to play, and they were given the floor. Every so often he would sneak a paw down to her rump, which she would bring back up to her waist. Shatter. The glass broke in Nick's palm from the pure force of his grip. Animals looked at him,but he just kept his eyes locked on the two of them, until he snapped out of it and played it off somehow.

The floor was given a large gap as the dancing begun to disperse. Judy is guided to the table of honor with James. She and Billy give each other momentary glances, until the fox redirects her vision to him. She played along well, caressing the fox's cheek as she spoke.

"I do love a mammal with power you know."

"I can tell." He says peppering her cheek, his claws were very sharp to the touch unlike Nick's, making his caress more rigid than smooth. Her eyes turned to Mr. Big who sat on the other side of James. He gave her and assuring nod. Judy breathed in. Now was her chance. Get him to spill the beans, she was right there, all she had to do was commit.

"So, tell me if this is true... I've been hearing about this plan to bring the ZPD to equality. What is it?"

"Nice work Hopps. Get it out of him." Bogo said into her earpiece.

"Well, to be honest my dear Penny. I don't give a single shit about equality," Judy's eyes widened slightly, "I go for the ultimate victory. We will overthrow this unbalanced government, and we shall take over in control, and bring true equality and balance back to this city like our ancestors had before us."

Judy swallowed. "How will you do that?"

"You'll see at midnight." He said, his eyes narrowing again as he tried once more to stare into her soul. Judy refused to let him in. She was not going to be intimidated by him. All he was was Nick's older brother, she had no reason to fear him; did she?

"I'm so eager. What time is it now? Do you know?" She asked in a falsely curious tone. Rather, she was curious but said it in that innocent little way. Judy fit the role of ingénue like a glove. The fox lifts his sleeve and checks his watch.

"Five minutes till." Judy felt a cold sweat run down her back. Five minutes until what? What could that vindictive, psychopathic fox have planned? "You know, Ms. Rose. You are quite a rarity from other bunnies. Blessed with beauty, a smile that can make hearts melt. Gorgeous blue eyes." That threw her slightly off guard. Judy almost forgot she was wearing the contacts. His adoring complement bounced off her like a ball hitting the wall. She knew they were fake, and she denied each comment he would make about her. "If I didn't know better, I would make like a prince and marry you right here. What would you say to that?" Judy froze for a second trying to devise a reply. That one sentence threw off her cool composure, but still she breathed and pressed onwards.

"Oh no. I couldn't do that. I just-"

Before she could continue, James spoke back up. "Oh yes of course I understand completely." He took a moment to grab her paw... And another moment to stroke the one thing Judy forgot all about... Her wedding ring.

"Because you're already married?" Judy felt her heart sink, her blood went ice cold and the tips of her ears went red hot. She forgot to take off her ring before they left. She blew it, she began to think. Her mind could not register what to do, she was vulnerable at that moment. Her breath quickened as he leaned in closer. "Isn't that right?... Officer Hopps?"

Judy did not have a single chance in the world anything, before her face was met by the back of James' paw, sending her sprawling onto the floor, and landing with a thud and a grunt of pain. Animals gasped and the air grew silent with tension. Mr. Big raised his eyebrows and Nick was completely taken by shock. James hops over the table and slowly starts to clap, each one echoing throughout the main ball room.

"What a pleasant surprise we have tonight! Ladies and gentlemammals! I present to you, Zootopia's hero! Officer Judy Hopps!" The crowd gasped as the bunny slowly arose back to her feet. Before she could do anything, the fox snapped his finger, and two Cleansing members held her in place. Every time she jerked, their grips would only grow tighter. "Please, officer. You are quite a detectable cop. I kissed you to make sure that it really was paint in your fur. I groped you just because I knew you had a tranquilizer strapped high on your leg. And the funny thing about contacts. If you look closely, you can see the original purple of your eyes along the edges." Her mind registered everything as he listed them off. He gave her that salivated kiss to taste the paint, he felt up her leg for her hidden weapon, and he brought her to the table to get a closer look at her. James hustled her. He tore through her once thought clever disguise like wet paper, leaving her exposed and vulnerable. He got right in her face, she could smell the pungent odor of insects from his mouth. "Here's to equality, Mrs. Hopps," he glanced up at the lion and wolf that subdued her, "do what you want with her."

Judy's eyes shot wide open. Her heart began racing as she frantically tried to escape their clutches. Judy halfway already knew what they were thinking. The lion pulled down her dress to expose her breasts to all that sat at the table. Her minor PTSD kicked in as she remembered that time in the alleyway; Judy panicked. She bellowed out a serious of 'no's' along with pleads and cries for help, but nobody came. They just sat back and watched. Mr. Big, the other bosses, and Billy. They all just watched. Billy knew he couldn't let this happen to her again, but he could not move from his spot. He had an invisible chain around his throat halting any actions of cutting in.

Judy was on the verge of tears, when a shout of anger came from behind him; it was the battle cry of her husband, Nick. James took a moment to look back and watch as he pulled out his tranquilizer and pelt the two animals. They lost their grip on the bunny and fell unconscious to the floor. He leaped over the slumped lion towards the other fox; claws fully retracted. Nick's scowl exposed his slick canines as he let out a snarl, clawing for his brother's flesh. James took a step back avoiding the claws, but Nick managed to take a good deal of his coat with him.

He rejoined Judy's side, as did Officer Fangman. She pulled her dress back up and pulled out her gun, all of them locked onto Todd's chest. James raised an eyebrow at the fox, and huffed with a gasp of fake disbelief. "Nick? Is that really you? Wow, it's great to see you again little bro! How long has it been? Over twenty years?" Nick did nothing but glare at his once cherished brother, but now all he saw was a deranged fox before him.

"Stay the hell away from my wife, you bastard!" he yelled.

"It's over, James! You're not going to hurt anymore innocent animals!" Judy petitioned. The Cleansing admins simply chuckled, and James gave that same crooked grin as before.

"You and what army?" he asks. With a snap of his finger, the three were surrounded by the admins and other Cleansing members locking onto them with their own tranquilizer guns. Nick, Judy, and Arden placed their backs to one another, keeping a fixed aim on as many members as they could. James laughed a bit louder. "It's time for the Cleansing to begin! The authority will see equality, starting with you!"

"No..." James' ear perked at the sound of the small voice behind him. The fox turned around to make full eye contact with Mr. Big. He stood at the edge of the table. He raised his finger to point at the fox as he spoke. "You hurt my son and daughter too many times you son of a bitch... And now...it's your turn to feel their pain." With yet another snap of a finger, a swarm of polar bears walked stepped in, growling as the subdued the animals surrounding the officers. Many more of Mr. Big's thugs came up to ensure the other crime bosses or patrons did not interfere.

James gave a huff. "You traitorous rat, and I thought you were the most respected crime boss in all of Tundratown?"

"If doing this means that pain comes to my family... Then I no longer want any part in it." The room turned into a cops and robbers standoff. Two versus one, but the Cleansing members still greatly outnumbered them. Every one was on the tips of their toes. Who would be the first to set it all off?

James looked down at his watch which read two minutes until midnight. He let out another smirk. "Well, I suppose we can start little early." He says as he pulls what looked like a red tipped cylinder from his coat pocket. Judy gazed at the item in his paw, wondering what it was. Them it hits her as she sees the red tip flash. A detonator.

"You say that it is over, Snow White hare, but I assure you... This is only the beginning. You want to mend this broken city? Well I'd love to see you mend this. Equality will cleanse this tarnished city, all it needs... Is a little push." Just as he says that final word, James presses his thumb down on the button. Nothing. Nothing, then everything.

The bomb exploded.

A deafening sound accompanied by a massive plume of fire and debris can be seen from the glass windows. The bomb detonated right at the borderline of the Rain Forest District, and who knew how much damage it just did. Or worse, how many casualties it created. Nick and Judy rise to their feet. They stare out the window, completely lost in the questions circling their heads. What just happened? Was that real? How many animals were hurt by it? But the most dominating thought for both of them, was shock. They did not know how to process the explosion that just occurred right before their eyes, and neither did Bogo and the team outside. Screams filled the air, and animals scurried out of the mansion with their heads down. At that moment, James pulled his pendant off of his coat. The bunny chasing the fox. He prodded the needle to check the sharpness, and then he executed.

Mr. Big takes a second to look back at the maniacal culprit of this disaster, only to be met with an sudden and intensely sharp pain in his chest. He stumbled as he glared at the fox. He lets out an ominous smile. Mr. Big begins to vigorously cough. He looks down to see his paw drenched in blood, before his mind registered what he was witnessing. Shock had paralyzed the aged shrew. The pendant was stabbed right through his chest. His vision goes blurry as he falls to his knees. His first bear could do nothing but stare, until an admin pelts him with a dart, bringing the massive polar bear to the floor. Nick's head races at a thousand miles a second. "Dad!" he shouts at the top of his lungs. Darkness overcame, and Mr. Big fell unconscious.

Nick Wilde snapped. He prepares himself to rush his brother, but is stopped as the fox throws a small black ball at them. The three stare down at it, watching a red light fast. Arden's eyes widen as he registers a second too late the it is another explosive. He shoves Nick and Judy out of the way as he shrieks. "Get back!" The explosive goes off, sending the wolf flying a couple of feet off the ground before landing with a pained thud. Nick and Judy get up from the floor to see Arden slowly get to his elbows. He had severe burns across his body, and his legs were mangled by the shrapnel. He was still alive, but was barely clinging. Nick and Judy look up to survey the crowds. Billy and James were gone, along with the other admins. They look back at Arden who utters a simple phrase. "I-i'll be alright...go after him."

Nick and Judy looked at each other for a while. They nodded, and left the wolf at his request. He already called for medical attention so that they could go catch James. However, at that moment, Nick and Judy both abandoned the mission. They ran towards the explosion to offer any help wherever they could. Saving the lives of those who still could be saved was more important than catching James and Billy at the moment. Judy thought of her badge. To serve and protect. She knew she was serving, but she didn't know right then if she could say she was protecting. Hundreds were probably killed or severly injured when the bomb first went off. Perhaps there were still some that could be rescued. As soon as they get there,shock fills their bodies. Dozens of animals lay under the debris. Crushed, burned, and dead. Judy dry heaves at the sight of a particularly unfortunate zebra whom no longer had half of his face. The smell of ash, fire and blood was unbearable. Nick looks around for movement, and sees someone that was still alive about twenty feet away. It looked to be a couple of lions. The two rush over.

Nick began shoveling the debris away to get to the couple. He struggled to get the wooden post out of the way, but he managed. Nick fell to his knees as he tried to get the lion's attention; to make sure he was still alive. Nick and Judy wanted to save him, it was their duty to do so. As he brushes the mane out of his face, he froze. That masculine, proud face was all too familiar. The once proud face of Zootopia was now lacerated, mangled, and broken. It was Leodore Lionheart. The lion coughed hard from his chest as his eyes barely flutter open to be met with Nick. His breath was painfully gasped. An enormous splinter of wood stuck out of his chest. Blood spread across his dress shirt every time he took a breath, opening the wound wider. Nick's heart sinks into his chest, and an unbearable cold chill runs down his spine all the way to the tip of his tail. Judy's gaze traveled to the animals that lay next to him. A lioness, wearing what was once a lavender dress was now stained with her blood in large patches. A shard of glass was lodged into her throat, spilling her life essence onto the ground. Her body twitched one last time, before going completely still. Madeline Lionheart, the only animal Leodore believed truly loved him anymore, the only animal who trusted him anymore. Nick's eyes fix back to the nearly dead lion, who wearily lifted his paw up to the fox. In vain, Nick takes hold of it. He could not save him He opened his mouth in an attempt to utter his final words. "I-is... is he o-okay?..." The lion's eyes glossed over, his irises faded into his pupils. He let out one final gasp of breath, releasing his life into the cold ash-filled air. Lionheart's head fell heavy, he lost his grip to the fox; and he was gone.

His heart sank further into his chest. Nick closed his eyes, and sighed, Judy did the same. He reached up to close the lion's eyes, allowing him to sleep. He felt utter remorse at not being able to save the poor lion. Lionheart was forgotten by society when he was discharged from the prison. He fell into hard times. Barely any jobs would hire him due to their distrust in him after the Nighthowler case. Mayor Staggery extended a hoof out to the lion, and offered him to be his assistant; but he denied. His pride got the best of him, and eventually, he got a job at a law firm on the border of Savannah Central and the Rain Forest District. Soon enough, he found Madeline, an angel disguised behind soft beige fur, and captivating sky blue eyes. They were meant for each other, and they married to seal their undying love. Now, they were here together. Dead. At the wrong place at the wrong time, and they were unknowingly taken from life to the precipice of the unknown. He took off his coat and covered Lionheart's resting face, doing the same for Madeline with a nearby plastic cloth he found in the rubble. Nick's mind went blank for a moment, before it filled to the brim with a voice. A voice he prayed he did not hear. "D-daddy?"

They looked up, and their hearts not only sank past their stomachs, they tore directly in half. Nick and Judy's eyes were met by the sight of a lion cub limping over to them. Out of motherly instinct, Judy rushes over to the cub to set him down and save whatever energy he had left. "Are you okay, sweetie?" Judy asked, but the cub did not reply. He just stared at her with that unchanging look of melancholy on his face. Her eyes scan his body for any major damages, and immediately the bunny begins to wallow in misery at the tragic sight. His left arm was gone. Most likely sevored under the sharp scrapmetal and wood. Shock had quickly filled his body, for the dazed cub didn't even seem to notice it was missing. He was too busy trying to cling to life, but his blood drained out quicker than could be stopped. She cradled him like a baby, even though he was the same size as her. She nuzzled his head into her bosom, rocking the cub back and forth. The blood began pouring onto her shirt, and she could feel him grow weaker and colder. Nick stared at the tragedy that laid before him, before he walked to them with a pain plaguing his heart as he had to admit the heartbreaking truth; he could not be saved. "It's okay, Honey. You're going to be okay." Tears began streaming in a constant river down her cheeks, burning the unnoticed cuts that lat underneath her fur. Nick placed his paw on her shoulder kneeling to her height. She looked at him, and her face read what she was thinking; he will be okay, right?

Nick looked at his wife with impossible sorrow, as he ever so slowly shook his head. More tears came streaming down. Her heart was broken at the thought of losing a child that was not hers, but yet it felt right to call it so. She cradled him tighter, she almost wanted to lay a gentle kiss on his forehead; which she did, stroking the poor boy's ears as she held him. At that moment, Judy felt that cub was hers now. With his mother gone, she felt responsible for watching over him; but alas she couldn't. He was fading away fast. Nick pulled the cub out of her paws and he placed him in his lap.

"What's your name, buddy?" he began. His voice as shaky as the rest of him.

"Peter...M-mister...where is my mommy and daddy?" Nick did his absolute best not to cry in front of him as he asked that innocent little question. Nick composed himself with a stuttered breath as he answered the cub's question.

"Your mommy and daddy are taking a nap, Peter. They were very tired, and you look tired too. Are you tired?" Peter looked up at Nick and Judy with curious eyes as he slowly nodded. "Okay...We'll have you take a nap too, okay? Peter, do you trust me buddy?" The cub nodded again. Nick's lip quivered as he kept speaking, Judy doing her best to wipe away the tears. "Okay...just...close your eyes..." As he said it, the cub complied. Remorse was all the two of them felt. Nick shook uncontrollably, and tears began falling down his cheeks, as he pulls out his tranquilizer gun. He was not going to let poor Peter die a slow, painful death. He figured to let him go painlessly in his sleep, to forever be with his parents. Judy covered her mouth in a desperate attempt not to break out into woes and shrieks of anguished agony. Nick brings the barrel to Peter's heart. He breathes in one last time with Nick, before Nick whispers a solemn, "Goodbye..." before pulling the trigger. The cub fell silent, and his body grew still...

And he slept.

Judy broke. She let out woe after woe as she cradled the poor little cub's body. Nick wrapped his paws around them both as he too broke into uncontrollable sobs. She laid the cub down next to his father. It was for the better though. Peter's pain was gone, and he was with his mommy and daddy in a better place now.

Their saddened mourning is disturbed by the sound of laughter coming from behind them. Familiar, dark, monstrous laughter. The teary eyed cops look up to see James walking over to them. The Cleansing admins formed an arch at the top of the hill. "Well here we are. Equality. Now you feel the pain that others have felt that you have neglected to even put into the existence of your happy-go-lucky lives. Looks like we finally broke the faces of the ZPD." The couple's cold and anguished tears soon boiled with burning hatred. James let them take the first hit, and Judy gave him a rage-fueled fist to the cheek.

"Fuck you! Fuck you, you evil bastard! Fuck you!" Judy never swore before, always censoring herself with phrases like 'cheese 'n crackers.' She was filled with emotions that at this moment she had no control over. Anger. Pure anger. Was this what it felt like to be savage? James jumped back, and as Nick came running, he pulls a large switchblade from his pocket. In his blind rage, Nick did not process the weapon. James took his aim, and threw the knife, lodging it into Nick's shoulder. He shouts in pain grabbing at his shoulder. Judy looks back at him. "Nick!?-" as she turns around, she is met with the face of James Todd, along with an agonizing pain dispersing across her body. She gasps at the sensation. Her body twitches involuntarily from the shock. She felt a lake of blood poor from her mouth. She slowly looks down at the knife parted between her breasts. She lets out another gasp as her mind registers that she has been stabbed.

"JUDY!"

She leans her chin on his broad shoulder, and he chuckled in her ear. With a quick swipe of the paw, James pulls the knife out of her chest, leaving the wound open. He watched as her red rose petal dress soon leaked into a deep crimson color as her blood poured out. She stumbled, her head grew light, and she fell. James wore his evil smirk as he wiped the blade clean of blood with a white handkerchief, staining the cloth with her life essence. Adrenaline pumped through his veins, and Nick yanked the knife out of his shoulder. He crawled to his wife. He lifted her head onto his lap. Her body convulsed every time she took a breath. In vain, he placed his paw over the wound to try and mend the stab. "No... No, no, no, Carrots... It's okay, Carrots. You'll be okay." He lifted her paw and held it tightly in his. She tried to reach up to touch his face, but she was growing weaker every second.

"N-Nick...Nick..." Her breathing slowed, and her eyes began to close. Nick did not even notice that a large group of Cleansing members, patrons, and just regular animals had formed around them. He didn't even notice that James and his admins fled. Screw that. All that mattered was Judy. That was all that ever mattered.

"No... Judy! No come on, stay with me Judy!... No... No..." His words grew weaker and weaker. Judy's eyes began to blur, and she felt cold. Her eyelids soon gave in, and she fell into the darkness. Nick's ears drooped down his head. He no longer had a heart, for it had been shattered to pieces by now. He clung to his wife close, as he began to sob, then shout in agony at the stars.

"Aaaaaaaah!...Aaaaaaaaah!"

The rainclouds formed above them, and with it came the downpour. Everyone felt Nick's pain as they listened to his deafening cries. Ears drooped, heads fell to the ground, and hearts grew heavy with remorse. One Cleansing member, a wolf, looked at his band. This did not look like equality. This was pain, brutal pain. He slipped the symbolic cloth off of his arm, and let it fall to the ground. Another animal repeated his actions, then another, then another, then another. Eventually, the ground was riddled with the red cloths. Only now did the animals see what they were really doing, and they would not follow such a thing any longer. Operation: Deep Cleanse was half success, half failure; James escaped, but the Cleansing was now dispersed. None of it mattered to Nick as he was drenched in nature's tears. The world felt anguish for him and his wife. Why the fuck could he just not be there to protect her. He never let her go even as the paramedics arrived. Judy was hurt, and it was all his fault. The rain had come, and he did not know how long it would stay. All he knew was that it was just like him. Cold, dark, and all alone.


	5. Chapter 5: Valor for the Lovebird

Chapter 5: Valor for the Lovebird

 **WARNING:**  
 **This chapter contains mature content. If you do not wish to read, skip from the** **WARNING** **to the** **NOTICE** **. It will not affect the storyline.**

 **Reader discretion is advised.**

It had returned to him. That beeping of that hideous heart monitor. Each monotone beep rang in the fox's ear. It was maddening, it drove him to the rain slick precipice of insanity. It was much slower this time. He was heart broken at three losses that night. The first was Leodore Lionheart. While Nick did not know him personally, he did know that he did not deserve to die the way he did. Today, Mayor Staggery talked to the public about the memorial of those lost in the explosion. Other than that, Nick did not know much; he sought better things than watching a TV screen playback a fragment of what he saw for himself. The second was his son, Peter Lionheart. That poor little did not deserve to go through all the pain he did, and he most certainly did not deserve to die. If only Nick had enough time to save him. Peter had his whole life ahead of him, and never got to live long enough to see it. He could have left a legacy, he could have been something and anything great in this world, but he never even got the chance to make something of himself. Peter Lionheart was gone. He was only four years old at most. The third was his father. Mr. Big. While he was not his real father, he was more than happy to call him it. Mr. Big was there for Nick when nobody else could; not even his mother Clementine. He was so kind, so caring, so non-judgemental of him. Something that Nick only dreamed of; not being hated by society simply because he was a fox. But now he was gone. He died a painful death by the hands of his brother. James Todd Wilde may have been Nick's brother, but he could never be Mr. Big's son. He was on his own, and he seemed to prefer it that way. How many more cherished lives would be taken away by that sadistic fox? Nick knew one that would not; although he came close to.

Nick sat in worry as he watched his wife sleep silently in the bed. Judy was in the operating room for hours, and Nick stayed the entire night. It would become his death if he ever left her for a third time. The first was with Raja Bronson, the second was Jake Bengali, and now it was James Todd Wilde. The thoughts run on a constant loop through the fox's head. It was three thirty in the morning, and one of the surgeons finally stepped out of the room to have a word with Nick. The lion crossed his fingers before he lifted his head up and spoke.

"Well Mr. Wilde, we have some tragic but very good news for you. She has suffered from major internal bleeding, but the knife barely missed her heart and did not puncture any major organs. I'd say she'll be here for about two weeks." He clapped a paw on Nick's shoulder, the one in which the weight of not only the world but the universe was lifted off of. "She'll be asleep for about three days while her body starts to recover. Don't worry, sir. She'll be okay. You may want to call her boss to let her know she won't be working for the next few weeks." he said with a smile.

'Okay', he thought. How could Judy possibly be okay? She was hurt again, for the third time. He was not there for her, for the third goddamned time. This time, her injuries were near fatal, just a week after finally recovering from the beating she endured from Billy. Nick felt like a failure to her. The one in which he swore his allegiance to as her partner, his protection to as her husband, and his loyalty and trust to as her friend.

Nick placed a trembling paw on the guardrail, watching the IV with a steady drip. He followed the cord down to her arm covered by a bandage. His eye caught a tube traveling up her still figure to her breathing mask, watching it fog up with every slow breath she took. Then he noticed her eyes. Closed. He once again could not see her beautiful lavender eyes in which that shimmering gleam of hope was concealed along with her soul. Her soul that enveloped him in that peaceful purple sea in which he indulged himself. He thrived and blossomed in her presence, but the fox was dormant and stationary now. Nick saw none of it, he only saw the body of his wife hooked up to a pile of medical boxes and computer screens. Nick was at Judy's side, but he was not with her. He was sitting in a chair beside the bed she rested in, but the two feet distance felt like miles apart. At this moment, they were an ocean away. The fox was a damsel, waiting for his bunny sailor to come home to him, but there were no ships on the horizon. Her eyes remained closed.

She remained asleep. Nick sat in that hospital for an eternity, and today was the third day. The pain in his shoulder from the stab wound intensified. His morphine had worn off. He would have to get the nurse to replace his bag. The doctors wanted him to just stay in his room to take more time to heal up. Screw that. Nick was rebellious about staying hooked up to his bed. He would not stop going to Judy no matter how many times the doctors escorted him back to his room, so they hooked him to a walking IV stand. He deserved more of the agony than her, he told himself. He wished he could split the pain they felt. Judy did not need most of the load. She was with him now, and he promised to take half of the load; bust still she took more.

"Oh, Carrots... I am so sorry, my sweet sweet Carrots... It should have been me, not you... Why can't I just be there when you need me the most?... I am the worst husband ever... I'm sorry..."

Nick began to cry. Things never used to get to him. He was bulletproof glass. Raja was a simple tapping, Billy was a knock, Bengali made a crack, and James was the one to finish the job. Nick was shattered, and nearly everything would get to him right now. He was vulnerable, but he hated to admit it even though everyone knew it was true. Nick felt a soft familiar paw slide atop his own, attempting to latch on in a gentle, weak grasp. He opened his eyes and looked up. Her eyes began to open. Slowly, to adjust to the light. She turned her head to see his face. Her face remained mediocre from the exhaustion, but she wanted to frown so badly. She did not like seeing her husband like this, it would hurt her heart every time. Nick was too sad.

"Nick... You're not a bad husband... You are the greatest thing that has ever happened to me... You're here with me now, and that is what matters to me, Nick... I love you, Nick... So much..."

Nick was in disphoria, but at the same time he was in euphoria. He was touched by her words. He kissed the mask above her lips, and hot tears streamed down his cheeks. The unsettling beep of the monitor now became a lulling background noise. A noise that would often fade out of existence in the fox's mind at times. It was almost like a baby mobile. It's tune was soothing, for it was a wonderful reminder that his wife's heart was still pumping. She was awake, and she was there. Judy was going to be okay.

The days went by fast when they were together. The ZPD brought another batch of get well card. That was Judy's second batch; the first one being after the Bengali incident. She never thought she would have so many. They were also visited by a familiar wolf in a wheelchair. Arden Fangman escaped the explosion during Operation: Deep Cleanse with two badly broken legs. He would be able to walk again in a couple of months. He didn't seem to mind too much. His years in the force had taken away most of his self-sympathy; something that Nick and Judy had not become accustomed to. They didn't think they ever would either, not with their presences fueling each other's personalities. They sat and talked for hours on end, and the fox and bunny eventually fell back into to their dating trend. Nick was discharged a week before Judy was, so he would bring movies, flowers and dinner for the two to savor together while she laid in the hospital bed. Judy felt that weird sensation of sitting on a bed that wasn't hers. That strange sensation when something is out of place and doesn't feel right. Where the bed is warm like one hopes, however, it is not as welcoming as the one she would plummet on after a long shift in seek of comfort. Nick would even stay overnight at the hospital and sleep in the bed with her. Again, not as welcoming as their own.

Judy no longer needed the breathing mask, and surely enough, the two would have quick sessions to indulge in one another's mouths. The spark the two felt never once grew old in their relationship. They were almost by definition the perfect two. Soon enough, it was Judy's final night in the hospital before she too would be discharged. Nick spent the night again. Tonight, he brought sushi; vegetable rolls for her, and insect veggie rolls for him. Judy snuggled to her husband as they sat in the bed watching the movie. She was no longer hooked to anything, not even the heart monitor, for she had made a substantial recovery during her stay. What doesn't kill you only makes you stronger. She felt so free being able to finally move around and stretch her tired legs after spending an entire week under the sheets. She opted for one of the scrub gowns that Zootopia Hospital offered. She did not want anyone catching a glimpse of more than her tail; that was reserved for Nick.

She nuzzled into the warm furs of his neck. He placed his paw on her shoulder. Judy closed her eyes. "I love you, Nick." A grin creeper across Nick's face.

"I love you too, Judy." Hed glances down, and his grin disappears as he stares into the shining spark of light illuminating off of their wedding rings. Together. It circled his head for a moment. "Carrots?"

"Hmm?" she responded.

"Can you promise me something?" Judy lifted her head off of his neck to look into his eyes. Bright green into soothing lavender. He took a moment to hold her paw in his grip.

"Promise me you will never leave me."

Judy stared for a moment. Before she gave her answer. "Of course, Nick. I will never leave your side. We will always be together."

Nick's grin returned. "Until the end?"

Judy grinned too. It has been quite a while since she has heard that phrase. Their wonderful philosophy in which they lived have lived by for almost half a year now. "Until the end." The two gaze into each other's eyes, and their eyelids grow heavy as they fall into one another. Their smiles fade into a look of seduction. One word envelopes their thoughts. Desire.

 **WARNING:**  
 **Mature content. Reader discretion is advised.**

The two lock lips, and tongues swirl as they caress each other's sculpted faces. Nick throws off the covers and runs his gentle paw up her thigh. She gasps at the sensation. She indulges further as he lifts himself from his laying position to hover over her body. He reaches around her back with a sly paw to give her breast a small grope. She controls her moans, for she did not know how soundproof the hospital walls were. She slides her paw under his shirt to caress the warm soft furs of his chest, then retracts to undo the buttons.

Nick pulls out of Judy's mouth with a heavy breath and slides the scrub gown over her head. Once he tosses it to the floor, it was her turn. She slides his shirt off his arms and he drops it to the floor on the opposite side closest to the window. Judy was not wearing a bra, so Nick was pleased that he would not have to do any extra work. He licks her neck, and her moans grow more prominent, as does he down below. He pushes his hips into hers, and she could feel his arousal rub against her crotch from inside his pants. He takes a second to unzip his fly and remove the pesky piece of clothing. Nick looks back at her and places his lips back on hers. He crawls forward slightly. With one paw, he slides down south towards her crotch go gently part her lower lips. They were warmer than the rest of her; it fueled him. He placed the tip of himself against her entrance. His grabs hold of her hip, and slowly he proceeds.

Nick and Judy moans as he travels further inside, then back out to start a rhythmic pattern. The two breathe heavy as he increases their shared rhythm, therefore increasing the pleasure. With one final thrust, Nick moans as he knots. The warmth floods her, and she embraces it with moans of her own. The two sat there, holding each other as they caught their breaths again.

 **NOTICE:**  
 **Mature content over.**

About a minute goes by, and the two hold each other close to hold onto that warmth sparked by their lovemaking. Nick cups Judy's breast in his paw, and feels the pumping of her little rampant heart. "That's what I want. I don't want that to ever leave me." He said. Judy did not respond other than pull his head into her bosom, his muzzle hugged in between her petite breasts. Nick closes his eyes and takes a second to breathe in her scent. The small things nobody ever seemed to cherish. The scent of her coat, the feeling of her warmth, the pumping of her heart. Nick embraced Judy like no other mammal could embrace their mate, and he was sure of it. Judy was alive. He could have lost her, but she was alive and they were together. Their bodies still united in an thriving passion. Their eyes became heavy, and Nick and Judy fell into slumber with the rest of the calming city. Tomorrow was another day, and it would be perfect for them to start living again.


	6. Chapter 6: Bud of a Cherry Blossom

Chapter 6: Bud of a Cherry Blossom

"Mr. Wilde?" His nose twitched, disturbing his slumber, yet he refused to open his eyes, wanting to return to the comforts of his dreams. "Mr. Wilde?" The voice was a tad bit louder, and more prominent. Nick groaned in his mind, as he opened his eyes and to be met with Dr. Galahoof. It took a moment for Nick to realize it was him, in the room, where he and Judy had recently made love. He looked down at his wife's sleeping body to see most of her upper body exposed; her scrubs laid on the floor. Nick gently tossed the sheets over her body to cover her breasts from view. Galahoof did not seem to care, but he knew Judy would if she were awake. He turned his vision back to Dr. Galahoof.

"Yes? What do you need?" asked Nick.

"I just need to check Judy's vitals." Dr. Galahoof said as he gestured his hoofs towards her sleeping form, more particularly her left arm under her head as a cushion. "If you could just." He ceased talking and motioned both hooves upward with enthusiasm, gesturing the fox to lift her head so he could check her pulse. Nick took a second to understand, then it hit him with a slight gasp.

"Oh, yeah." Nick gently slid his paw under her head, lifting the sleeping bunny up as Dr. Galahoof carefully took her arm and placed the stethoscope to her vein. All seemed to be normal, just as he expected. The only outlier being that she had just recently made love to her husband in the hospital bed, which wouldn't be likely to create any problems with her injuries, but was still possible. Dr. Galahoof told the two to refrain from any sort of strenuous physical activity such as sexual intercourse just to be precautious, but he also somehow already knew they wouldn't be able to help themselves to a little indulgence. Nick laid Judy back on the pillow, her sleep undisturbed.

"And Nick?" Dr. Galahoof began. Nick looked up at him. "If you want, we can fill out the paperwork now and have you guys out immediately tomorrow."

Nick glanced down at his bunny again. He felt at peace observing her sleeping body. He thought of nothing, nothing at that moment but her; everything about her. Those dark gray tipped ears. Her beautiful lavender eyes. Slim torso, fluffy bun tail. Thumping feet. Her entire being. All at once. Was this what true peace felt like? To be enveloped in everything you know and love? To have your mind clear of everything but one little factor you admire most in life? Was this what waited for us at death? A destiny, a nirvana, to be at peace forever? Your atoms and molecules dancing freely in the void of blissful eternity? Perhaps. Nick shook himself back from his subconscious, and returned his gaze to the zebra. "Okay. Just give me a sec."

The zebra nodded. "Of course. I'll be waiting outside." Galahoof stepped out of the room, allowing Nick to decent himself.

He flipped the sheets off temporarily. He gently lifted her thigh to slide out of her, which he did seamlessly. She moaned in her sleep as he released his body from inside of hers. She curled up tighter into a ball in a subconscious attempt to stay warm. He scooted himself off the bed and threw the covers back over the bunny. He placed a paw on her resting head, and gave her a light kiss. Nick threw on some pants and his shirt, and walked out to follow the zebra. Twenty minutes later, the fox returned to the comforts of his wife. He stripped himself nude again, and embraced his wife's body again, wrapping his paw around her waist. Tomorrow was a brand new day, and one that would surely change his life, though neither of them knew it at that moment. For now, they had each other, wading into the simplicity of the slumbering city.

The sunlight soon basked into the room, bathing the couple in colorful shades of the chilly Zootopia morning. Nick clung to his wife, embracing her body as he slept. His silhouette formed to hers like a puzzle; two pieces fitting perfectly together. Judy's eyes slowly began to flutter open. She smacked her dry lips together before letting out a prolonged yawn. Her tongue stretched out to almost meet with her chin. Judy had the little freaky flaw of having a much longer tongue than most rabbits. Nick did not ever mind this fact, in fact, he somewhat enjoyed it; in more ways than one. She turned her head to bet met with her husband's sleeping appearance. She grinned, remembering the love and passion they shared last night; before it was shattered by the sensation of bile rising in her stomach. She covered her mouth with her paws, trying to hold back the urge to vomit then and there. She threw off the covers and ran for the bathroom. She didn't even realize that Nick's malehood was no longer inside of her, uniting their figures as they were when they fell asleep. She lifted the lid, stuck her head down into the bowl, and released. Vegetables and stomach acid. Judy lifted her head from the toilet, before her stomach reacted again, and she vomited furthermore.

Feeling her stomach finally simmer down, she slumped out of the bathroom, slid on her scrub gown, and walked out of the room. She hunched herself over slightly for it helped keep her stomach from acting up again. The nurse looked up from the phone at the slumping bunny. She held a paw on her stomach, the other resting against the wall to keep her unstable sleepy body upright. The middle aged deer stood from her chair and walked over to the bunny. "Are you alright, dear?" She asked. Judy lazily looked up at the nurse.

"I-I just woke up with a really bad stomach-" Her eyes widened and she covered her mouth, feeling bile rise from her stomach again. She rushed over to her desk and vomited into the trash bin. She coughed and spit the excess vomit, and leaned against it. Her chin sat against the rim of the bin, and her wrists hung limp over the edges. The nurse knelt down to her level and placed a hoof on her back. "S-sorry..."

"It's no problem. I'll call for Dr. Galahoof. In the mean time, you should head back to bed and try to rest, sweetheart." Judy glanced up at the deer, and then off into the distance at the shelves of different medical tools and supplies. Cotton balls, popsicle sticks, bandages, and one in particular that caught her attention. Pregnancy tests. Judy suddenly remembered the new genes that she was given a couple of weeks ago. Perhaps her body was having hormone side effects from her vixen eggs swimming through her fallopian tubes. But then why would Nick not be having the same side effects from his rabbit seeds? Until she remembered that last night, he used what would have been his last amount of rabbit sperm according to the scientists at Splyce Inc. Perhaps he expelled all of it before the hormones could begin effecting his body. Judy wearily lifted her finger to point at the objects of interest.

"Hey. Could I have a couple of those?" she asked. The deer looked in the direction she was pointing. Naturally, she already knew what she was talking about. She nodded with a concerned smile as she handed her two pregnancy test packages. Judy thanked her and returned back to her room. She slumped back into the bathroom, but didn't bother to shut the door. She looked down at the floor to see spots of white staining the tile floor, sitting in a decent sized puddle from where she first vomited, trailing off to where she walked. She grew slightly nervous and embarrassed, hoping that the trail ended before she walked out into the hall, or would their be plain evidence of her and Nick's erotic actions from last night dispersed on the hospital floor. At first, she had not noticed his seed begin to discharge from her crotch, but now it filled her mind as she stared at the package. She mostly did not expect her sickness to be...that, but she was willing to find out anyway. Judy sat herself on the seat, and opened the box.

She breathed out through her nostrils as she took off the cap. She placed the test between her legs, hovering between her and the water. She relaxed, and let her body do what it was trained to do. Judy shook of the excess urine from the pregnancy test, and looked at it already expecting an answer; blank. Patience. She was so tired, and her stomach had quite possibly ruined her peaceful morning by now. Unlike the normality, waiting was pretty easy today. She zoned out, staring off into space as it is called. Her eyes focused forward at the wooden door, yet her mind was completely blank. Seconds quickly turned to minutes as she sat on the toilet waiting for an answer. She looked down... Judy Hopps completely froze. She had absolutely no words as she stared down at the pregnancy test...

A plus sign.

Judy thought she was seeing things. She rubbed her eyes, wiping the sleep away and stared closer at the test, but nothing changed; a pink little plus sign. She rapidly tore open the other box to grab the other test. She had nothing left in her bladder, so she jumped from her seat and stuck the tip into the water. She Drops of toilet water and urine dripped onto the bathroom floor as she quickly paced the floor. Her body was completely filled with adrenaline now; the feeling of sickness had left her. The test began to fade in the same pink answer; a plus sign. She was looked to and fro at both tests. A smile grew wide across her cheeks revealing her pearly white teeth. With an enormous amount of joy, her entire body filled with unimaginable bliss. Her future had come to her. The seed had been successfully planted, and saplings would soon begin to sprout. She was... Nick snored quietly into the pillows. The covers drooped over his hips. Breathe in, breathe out. He shifted his position slightly, getting a bit more comfortable.

"Nick!" Judy proclaimed as she jumped onto Nick's sleeping body. He grunted in pain from the sudden pressure on his stomach. Judy bounced jovially on her husband's abdomen. He looked up sleepily at her; he noticed her scrub gown slightly draping off her shoulders. His eyes went South, noticing the gown hoisted up, her crotch peeking through his beige furs. His tired eyes gazed back up at his rambunctious wife.

"What is it, Carrots?" he asked rubbing his eyes of crust. She leaned in closer, her paws behind her back. She decided to make the wonderful surprise into a fun one.

"What do you call a one-hump bunny?" She asked.

He stared at her with a tried, dumbfounded gaze. It was too early, and the fox was still too tired to join in such enthusiasm. Nick simply shifted back to his original position. Judy hopped off and knelt by his feet. He pulled the covers closer as he got comfortable again, preparing to return to sleep. "Come on, Carrots. That's my pregnant joke." Nick closed his eyes and relaxed. A second later, his ears perked, and his eyes shot wide open at what he just said, tying it with her rather particular joke. Nick swiftly sat up; he was speechless and surprised, and his expression more than showed it. Judy had a growing smile at her husband's reaction. Nick's mind raced at a thousand miles a second. He could not differentiate up or down if he were asked right now. The only thing that circled his head were two things; her and that word. "...Judy?" he slowly began. "...What are you talking about?" She was on the verge of joyous tears. Her paw came from behind her back, and he looked down to see the pregnancy test. Tip stained with the yellow shade of her urine, obviously used, and then he saw the thing that shocked him even more; the plus sign. She breathed in, slightly hiccuping as she spoke.

"Nick... I-I'm pregnant."

The fox blinked. He glimpsed back and forth between her and the pregnancy test. His mind raced even faster, his entire being enveloped around that single phrase coming from his wife. He leaned in closer.

"Your what?"

She giggled softly, and a single tear fell from her eye. "I'm pregnant."

A grin began to creep across the fox's face; one that was presumably not going to fade any time soon. Nick was soon fully smiling, and all he could muster out of his lips were a few joyous shaky breaths. "I'm gonna be a father?" She began nodding her head quickly, her toothy smile accompanied her frantic head banging.

"Ye-es!"

Nick felt the world stop. He was unimaginably happy. "Ha ha!" Nick let out a blissful cheer. He extended his arms out, and the bunny jumped into them. She wrapped her arms around his soft neck, clinging tightly against his furs, and he locked his arms tightly around her waist, embracing her being; her beings, no, their beings. They had finally done it. The gene splice experiment had worked. Judy was pregnant with Nick's children. Soon, they would have a family. They both let out harmonious giggles and moans. He cupped her cheeks, and pulled her close, ready to kiss her. She suddenly realized what he was doing, followed by remembering her recent sessions of vomiting. She pulled back, avoiding Nick's invading lips from coming in contact with hers.

"No, Nick, no! Don't kiss me right now! I have morning sickn-" At that moment she gagged, feeling another wave of nausea start to crawl up her throat. Speak of the devil. "Oh, crackers-" Judy covered her mouth with her paws, hopping off the bed and ran to the bathroom to vomit once again. Nick slightly chuckled and smirked at the sound of her gagging from the bathroom, muffled by the toilet. He walked in, knelt down, and rubbed her back to comfort her as she emptied the contents of her stomach for the fourth time that morning. At this point, it was more stomach acid than food, burning her throat and nose as she lifted her head. She slumped down onto the tile, and leaned her head against Nick's bare chest. He rubbed her head, petting her ears down. She looked up at him, and he laid a gentle kiss on her forehead. She grinned up at him, wiping the bile from her lips. Judy's ear suddenly perked to the door, hearing Dr. Galahoof enter the room with a few nurses.

"Ms. Hopps?" They watched his silhouette quickly pass the open bathroom door, but swiftly return at the sound of Judy's voice.

"We're in here!" She called, and the zebra entered.

"You reported having an upset stomach?" he asked. The zebra looked over the bunny leaning into the nude fox's chest. He was perched on one knee, his other leg resting on his foot to hide his genitals from immediate sight. His tail wagged as he looked back and forth between him and Judy.

"It's just morning sickness. A common symptom for those who are pregnant." She humorously yet slyly stated lifting the pregnancy test into view. The zebra smiled.

"Well congratulations you two. It looks like that gene splicing experiment was a success. I'll go get you some nausea medication. Then we shall see you on your way."

The doctors left, and the two of them gazed into one another yet again. They share heartwarming smiles and they cling to each other's bodies in a tight hug. The seeds have begun to grow, and they would soon blossom into the wondrous paradise known as life. Bunnies or foxes or both, neither of them would know yet, but it did not matter to them. All that mattered was they were going to be theirs. Nothing could separate them now. They were going to start a family.


	7. Chapter 7: Rejuvination

Chapter 7: Rejuvination

The morning became pleasantly warm for Nick and Judy as he rolled her down the hospital ramp in the wheelchair that was just a bit too big for her. She found it silly as she was fully capable of walking, but it was hospital policy so she had to follow it. As she hopped into the passenger seat, Judy set the medication prescriptions in the center compartment. She smiled as she looked down and rubbed her stomach. Finally, at long last, she was carrying a baby. No longer was she vacant, and she finally felt complete. The missing piece between her and Nick had been found to complete their picture. Family. It encased them, it was what they always wanted with each other, ever since the day Nick gave her those Gazelle concerts. From their first date, they both knew they were perfect for each other. The most opposites attracted the absolute closest. The apple to a pie, and it was a sweet combination indeed.

The first thing they did was go back to Splyce Inc. to see Dr. Hoover and tell her the gene splicing was successful. They were not sure how long her gestation period would be considering foxes take longer than bunnies. Foxes were about fifty days while bunnies were about thirty. Her period was estimated to be forty-five days. Dr. Hoover gave her a small warning. Because of the size difference, if she were to have a fox in her litter, he or she would most likely be smaller than normal, which was to be expected. And with that, their new journey had begun. There was so much to do. Tell the guys at the ZPD, her family, his mother, look for houses, buy nursery stuff. Nick and Judy would have their hands full. They had a feeling the next forty five days were going to be quite an adventurous change for them.

First stop, the ZPD. Judy would have to arrange a maternity leap with Chief Bogo. Although she hated the idea of missing more work during her third trimester, she knew he would forbid her from doing anything, and with good intentions. Judy was always a bit rambunctious about getting right back to work. She loved her job. More than any animal ever could. As they walk through the front doors, they are greeted by a familiar flamboyant cheetah. Nick adjusted his tie and shined his badge. They smile and wave heading for the bull pen, and Clawhauser delves back into his bowl of Lucky Chomps. Nick held the door open, and Judy walked in. Their eyes are met with that of the cape buffalo's. He takes off his glasses, and tidied up the report files in his hoofs.

"Wilde! You're la- Hopps? What are you doing here? You're out of the hospital? You should be at home resting."

Before Judy could speak, Nick walked up to the podium with eyes closed, paws behind his back, and wearing an extra sly smirk on his face. Without a word, Nick places a day off request form in front of the Chief with today's date written next to his initials. Bogo eyes the document before glaring down at Nick. "You come in late to ask me for today off, fox? What do you think you are trying to pull?"

Nick proposed his innocence as he held his paws open in front of his face. "I'm not trying to pull anything, sir. I just want to spend the day with my wife so we can go look at some houses." Bogo's eye almost seemed to twitch as he shot daggers at the fox, but his sly cockiness deflected them like a silver shield.

Bogo crossed his arms. "And why should I let you do that? Can't that wait until you're both off?"

"No, it can't because we need to find a place with a nursery."

Chief Bogo blinked as he tried to register what he just said. Nick and Judy's grins grew wider seeing not only their chief's puzzled expression, but everyone else's in the room too. "Nursery? What? Wait-" it hits him like a brick wall. His eyes shoot wide as the realization dawned on him. "Judy?! You're pregnant?" Everyone's eyes shoot wide as he asks the question. She could feel every officer in the room staring down at her in disbelief. She placed her paw on her stomach with a small rub, and gave a gentle nod.

Chief Bogo grew jovial, as did the rest of the officers in the room. They picked the two up, crowd carrying them above their heads as if a singer just did a stage dive into the crowd. They lowered Nick and Judy back to the ground. Nick crossed his arms shaking his head with a chuckle. He then waved a good at the fox. "Alright, get out of here. And Hopps, I expect you to take a maternity leap when you get further ahead." Judy simply replied with giving a salute as she turned to follow Nick out of the room.

"Will do, sir." The crowd continued to cheer for the fox and bunny until the familiar phrase of 'shut up' forced the room to grow silent. Nick wrapped a paw around Judy's shoulder, and she leaned her head into his chest as they walked out. She briefly lifts her head to look at his face. "So, do you want to tell my parents first... or yours?"

Judy hesitated for a second. She almost forgot that Mr. Big was... She didn't want to hurt his feelings, that would never be her intentions. It's just how her sentence came out. He simply grinned, not disturbed by what she said at all. Acceptance. The final stage of grief, however Nick seemed to go through his out of order. He only went through anger and depression, he was not in denial and he did not bargain. There wasn't anything to be in denial about or bargain over. Mr. Big was dead, and Nick breathed and moved on. Death is a part of life, we all must meet its destiny one day. Mr. Big has met his, though it was an untimely demise, one that he most certainly did not deserve. He was just thankful that his wife did not meet it too.

"Why don't we tell your parents first? Cuz I have an idea." He said with his smirk. Judy nodded and they drove to a nearby bread bakery before heading to the bustling bunny city.

They drive up, and are welcomed at the door by Bonnie carrying three babies. They walk in, and they are swarmed by dozens of little bunnies more than glad to see Judy and Judy's boyfriend again. Judy gladly takes hold of one of her baby sisters form her mother's arms. Nick offers to take one of Bonnie's sons off of her paws too, and she happily obliges. Nick glanced down at little baby Jonathon Hopps, and the curious kit stared back with bright brown eyes. Nick could almost feel a tear form in his eye as the baby bunny fell back asleep. 'Soon,' he thought. Soon he would be able to hold his own son, or daughter, or most likely both. Stu walks into the leaving room, giving her and Nick that kind of hug that only a father could give; firm yet gentle. Protective yet caring. Now that they were all in the same room, it was time to execute. Nick began to distract the bunnies, pointing to the walls of photos to gain their attention as Judy falsely excuses herself to go to the bathroom. Instead however, she goes into the kitchen, opens one of the ovens, and puts in a little surprise. Judy walks back into the room. Now it was time to follow through with the pleasant surprise they had in store for the middle aged bunnies.

"Hey, mom and dad? We actually came here because we have something to tell you. Come into the kitchen with us." Bonnie and Stu stare at each other baffled, then focus their attention back to their daughter.

"O-okay, Bon Bon." said Bonnie.

Nick turns with Judy to face their parents as they walk into the kitchen.

"Soooo, what is this about, Judebug?" asked Stu. Judy takes a small step forward.

"Well," she claps her paws together, "me and Nick are doing something very special. Dad, can you look in that oven?" she said pointing the one out of twenty five ovens closest to Stu. The bunny opens the door, looks inside, and is baffled to pull out a small bread bun. "Okay, what is that, dad?" she asks trying to hold back a toothy smile at his puzzled look.

"It's a bun." he simply says still trying to understand what this was all about.

"Okay, now where was it?" added Nick, giving a small smirk. Stu looked at the fox, then back to the white little appliance.

"It was in the oven?" he says in the form of a question.

Judy motions her paws in circles towards her father. "Okay, now put it all together..." Nick and her began leaning slightly closer to the bunnies. Their grins growing wider and wider. Bonnie looked down trying to solve her daughter's riddle. Stu glances back and forth from his kids, the oven, and the bun completely clueless.

"A bun in the oven? What?" he says.

Bonnie's eyes shoot wide open at the sudden realization; a bun in the oven. What a wonderful double entendre. She flails her open arm and screams from surprise. She quickly turns to her daughter. "What!? You're pregnant!? You're having babies!?" Stu's eyes also shoot wide open as his brain processes the answer.

Judy begins to frantically nod her head. She was just about as excited as her mother was. Bonnie covers her mouth with her paw, then uses it to fan away oncoming tears. "Oh, Bon Bon." she says nestling her face into Judy's shoulder as joyful tears stream from her face, moistening her shirt. Stu and Nick joined in the celebration and hugged their wives close. They were family, and nothing would ever change that. Now, in forty-five days, there would be new little additions to the family, and none could wait for them to come. The stork was on its way, and Nick and Judy would have their babies soon. One day down, forty-four to go.

The night drew near in the streets of Zootopia. Children would be laid to sleep, the prowlers would soon fill the clubs, and cheer rang through the air of the private suite in the Oasis Casino. Although, most of it was sported by James Todd as he downed a bottle of whiskey; his admins seemed to just accompany his behavior with empty hollers of celebration. Especially Billy Stride. He mourned over Judy as he took shot after shot. He drank to forget, but he would always remember. The ZNN news of Mayor Staggery noting the tragic bombing planned by the Bunny's boss became ambient background noise. He took another drink. Billy thought Judy Hopps was dead. This was never what he wanted out of this, but he was stuck in Todd's grasp. There were still too many people to fight off if he were to abandon the Cleansing; or at least what was left of it. Now it was him, Todd, and six other predators in suits and ties. A lion, a panther, a bear, a tiger, a bobcat, and a wolf. He never cared to learn their names. Screw that, he was barely even around them other than show cases and meetings.

His tongue circled the glass, scavenging what little drops of vodka were left inside. The ice began to melt against his warm nose. His breath began fogging the glass. He puts it on the counter with a thud, and he refills. There was no news on whether Judy made it or not, only the explosion, the death of the Tundratown crime boss, the death of the Lionheart family, and that damn 'symbolic' band constricting his left arm. Billy cursed it's name. The Cleansing: a longing for equality; what a load of bullshit. This society has tarnished the city's good spirit with a fox, a pipe bomb, and a blind philosophy. They may take power this way as the government forfeits to avoid further catastrophes, but it sure as hell won't make them equal. Dictatorship. Something that history has not seen in years, but it was back, and it was as bad as ever.

"Well boys. I do believe just two more attacks will do it. Tomorrow we shall go live and express our demands full forward!" James lifts a glass of whiskey to his followers. "To a cleansed Zootopia!"

The admins did not say a word. They just raised their glasses in respect, and enjoyed yet another intoxicating throwback. Billy hissed at the fox under his breath. 'Fuck you. You killed her, you psychotic piece of shit.' Perhaps this was why most foxes were seen as shifty and untrustworthy. Because of foxes like Todd giving them a bad name. The only safe haven they would be able to seek now was Nick. A brother of blood, yet the polar opposite of Todd. Cop versus robber, protection versus annihilation, good versus evil.

Billy's ear twitched and his attention was gained by the sound of the news returning to him. He blinked and stared at the screen. "This just in. Some wonderful news from one of this city's favorites. Officer Judy Hopps has made a marvelous recovery after she was attacked by Cleansing leader, James Todd." said the snow leopard. The TV flashed a video of Nick and Judy outside of the Hopps House. The moose adjusted his body towards the center camera.

"And with even greater news for this lovely couple. The newly experimented gene splicing done by Splyce Incorporations, lead by Dr. Jane Hoover, has proven to be successful. Judy Hopps is now pregnant."

Billy's world stopped, though it gave a small spin from the drunkenness. He gave a small grin. She was alive, and she was doing well. Not only that, but she was going to have kids. Something Billy almost knew he would never have with Judy, but he was happy for her. She had a caring husband, and she was going to have her second dream come true; to be a mother. Billy wished her luck from that TV screen, for that was what he really wanted with Judy; her to be happy.

The moment was shattered, quite literally as James threw the half full bottle of whiskey at the screen. Billy feels a sharp stinging pain and grabs his cheek. He removes his paw to see blood covering it in a long streak, the alcohol starting to sting the brand new cut.

He looks back at the enraged drunk fox to see a pure manifestation of animosity. He was pissed; James was sure that knife should have ended the bunny's life. "Son of a bitch! Why won't she just die!" He placed an elbow on the table and massaged his closed eyes trying to rub the stress away. A lightbulb flashes above his head; a dark, faded, sinister lightbulb. He gave a crooked grin. "No matter. There is still one more way to break those cops." His subordinates look over to him as he leans back in his chair.

"How?" the lion asks. James scans the room, making sure all of his admins were focused on him. He places a finger against the wood as he spills his final plan.

"We kidnap one of their children."

The room fell silent. Shock filled their faces. Some of them begged it was the alcohol that caused them to hear that. James could not be serious, could he?

"When they are born, we kidnap one of them at the hospital when they are sleeping, and we hold it hostage to force them into submission. If I can't kill them or make them forfeit, then I'm sure I can kill one of their little bastards and force them to forfeit."

Billy filled with booze field anger, but the shock soon overpowered that feeling. James Todd was fucking insane. At that moment, a voice arose from the admins, the wolf. "No."

James turned his head slowly to him, eyelids half closed. "What did you just say?"

"No. I'm not going through with that. That's way too far for me." The wolf rips the band off of his arm and throws it onto the table before storming out. The other animals stared at the fox, and they all stood removing their arm bands as well.

"You're a psycho."

"I'm not doing that."

"Fuck that. They don't deserve that."

One after one, the animals walked out the door. The only one to stay was Billy, still awestruck by the fox's plan. As he starts to stand from the bar, James stands up and pulls a black cylinder from his pocket. Billy froze; another detonator. "Hold it, rabbit! You aren't going anywhere, unless you want to be blown into a million fucking pieces. You see that pendant on your coat? It's a bomb. If you try anything, I'll push this fucking trigger, you understand!?" Billy was petrified. He remembered James giving him that pendant to him the moment he put on that red and black suit. Was he in Todd's clutches from the very beginning. Apparently so, and now he was a live wire. Threatened to blow at the sadistic fox's desire. Billy had no choice now, but to follow through with his plan. James gave an unnatural laugh. Billy could smell the whiskey on his breath; it was putrid. "We go into hiding, Mr. Stride. Until the time comes, and the Cleansing shall finally make its mess." With a cling of the glasses, James walks to the window to look over the city of Zootopia. Ingénues all of them. Not a single animal would be prepared when the gates of hell open. Billy merely stood in his spot. Waiting. Fearing. Nick. Judy, please be safe. The countdown to the end has begun. One day down, forty-four to go.

 **Attention:**

 **Whoo-wee! We are getting somewhere now! Alright: quick note from yours truly. At this point you should know that Judy Hopps is pregnant. I wanted to do some stories with her during her pregnancy, but there were so many and it would make the chapter ridiculously long. That is why...**

 **I will be opening up a new line of stories all about Judy's pregnancy!**

 **The story title will be called 45 Days (Judy Hopps Zootopia Drabbles).**

 **I cannot wait to start writing these, and I can't wait to reach the end of this wonderful story. I never thought it would come this far, and I certainly did not think I would be receiving so much wonderful feedback from all of you wonderful readers.**

 **I wish I could personally, but may I just say from the bottom of my fennec heart... thank you! Thank you all so much for your support!**

 **As always, stay tuned!**

 **~N.t.F.**


	8. Chapter 8: Here We Are

Chapter 8: Here We Are

Spring time. The season of life and rebirth. To most animals, it could be considered their favorite season. The food is fresh, the air is warm, and everything is welcomed back from the cold of winter. The streets bustled, the cafés filled, and it was a gorgeous March day in the Misty Springs Oasis.

Nangi's yoga class was almost finished as they sat meditating. An armadillo, a zebra, a pig, and a very familiar nude bunny. Judy Hopps closed her eyes as she breathed. Instead of placing her palms together, she simply wrapped them around her largely bloated stomach. Judy was now forty-five days pregnant. It felt only like yesterday that she saw that wonderful pink plus sign in the hospital bathroom. At first, she was skeptical when Nick took them on a date to the Oasis, stripping completely nude before the bunny. He told her that he was actually an ex-member, which is why he knew Yax and was completely unphased by the animals' nudity. Soon enough, Judy grew to appreciate the lifestyle, and she loved Nangi's yoga classes, they were unbelievablely relaxing.

As she continued to breathe, Judy begins to think back to all the wonderful things Nick and Judy were able to experience during her pregnancy. One, in particular, stood out the most in her mind at the time; her ultrasound. She could remember the cold blue gel on her stomach, sticking to her fur as the doctor motioned the device around her abdomen. The wonderful news the doctor delivered to her. She was, or rather is, having two bunnies and a fox. Nick and Judy were so happy to see their babies before they were even born. It almost felt like magic. They did not want to know the genders. They more than wanted that to be a surprise. Nick and Judy already bought boy and girl baby clothes, blankets, halo swaddles, pacifiers, all of it. She received even more at her baby shower. Most of the gifts being from her friend Fru Fru. She was a strong shrew, and she was able to overcome the sadness she felt when her father died. Strength and willpower, it seemed to run in the family. Nick and Judy did not even contemplate names yet. When the time came, they would know.

With one final breathing exercise, the class stands. Judy is helped to her feet by the zebra. Nangi places her trunk on the bunny's stomach with a smile. "You have strong babies, my dear. I do believe you shall have very healthy children." Judy gives a courteous nod and heads for her tent. The other naturalists watch her walk by, giving her praise and kind words about the babies. She brushes them off with a wave of her paw and a growing blush on her cheeks. As she walks into the tent, she sees and hears her phone vibrating. Judy looks at it to see Chief Bogo calling her. She slides the screen to the left and answers the call putting the phone to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Judy. Sorry to bother you, but could you come down to the department for a bit? There are some things that need to be discussed about the Cleansing." asked Bogo.

"Sure, no problem Chief. I'll be there in about ten." She says in her usual optimistic ways.

"Don't push yourself, Hopps. Please take your time." Judy rolled her eyes at the sappy reply from Bogo.

That buffalo was a real tender heart when it came to stuff like this. She slips her yellow maternity dress on over her head, stumbling back as she regained her balance. She never thought she would have trouble standing while she was pregnant, but it proved to be a hassle at times. From not being able to run as fast to getting tired easily even during simple walks with Nick. She remembered how Chief Bogo put her strictly on parking duty during her second trimester until she went on her maternity leap just five days after being assigned the position. This was when she really started to show that she had three little buns in the bunny oven. She could no longer wear her Kevlar vest for it began constricting her breathing and put pressure on her stomach. The bunny just opted for her shirt and tie at that point. She even had to get elastic waistband pants so that she had something to wear. Even though she was only carrying three babies, Judy looked as though she had a baker's dozen in the oven. Perhaps it was her fox pup, but Even then, her pup was smaller than ones born between male and female foxes. Size did not matter to her or Nick, as long as he was happy and healthy. Judy says her goodbyes and begins her twenty-five minute walk to the ZPD. As she steps out of the door, a slowly increasing pain forms in her abdomen. Judy shrugged it off; the babies were kicking pretty hard right now.

She reached up to press the crosswalk button, but was just a few inches short, even on her tiptoes. She breathed out, holding her paws on her stomach, one above and one below. She parted her legs and began to bend her knees. She breathed out as she thinks, 'hang on tight kids, mommy's got to jump.' With a leap, Judy lunges for the button, smacking it with the entire palm of her paw before landing back on her feet with a little stumble. Exhale. Everything seemed to be more difficult than it used to. The opposing light flicked to red, and the buzzer sounded, informing the bunny to walk across. She did so with a slight skip in her step, but it soon turned to just walking again. Judy began to breathe heavy as she let out a milled breath. 'Whoo, you three are really wearing me out.' She said rubbing her tummy. At that moment, that pain had returned to her. This time, she gave a small and barely audible groan as she took a moment to catch her breath and ease her pains. With a stretch of her back, the pregnant bunny makes her way to the ZPD; one block down, five to go.

The shimmering facades of the house of justice gave all around its perimeter a feeling of security and protection. Even after the bombing tragedy that occurred almost a month ago. The Cleansing had dispersed itself, and nobody has heard from them since, but the police were still on the lookout for James Todd Wilde; the mastermind and leader of the heinous equalist group. He would not be forgiven for all the lives he took that day. Other than that, the case was closed; Operation: Deep Cleanse was successful, and all members who quit were dropped from the criminal list. Still, crime ran rampant across Zootopia all the same. Judy waddles through the rotating door to see the usual Clawhauser, scrolling through his Tweeter account with one paw, and holding two or three doughnuts in the other. He looks down to see the bunny walking up to the front desk and does his usual, "Aaaaaaw!" His tail gave a happy sway like it always did. "You are so adorable, Judy. You look like you're ready to pop any day now!"

Judy waved off the sweet compliment. "Yep, maybe today is the day. We don't know, Clawhauser. We'll just have to wait and see." She said as she walked to the bull pen. The door was shut tight. Judy knew they would not hear her knocking. She looked up at the handle. While she could reach it any other time, it was too high for her now; but still, she tried. Judy leaned up on her highest tiptoes, but could merely glide her finger across the bottom of the cold metal handle, unable to get a grip.

A passing officer notices her struggles and rushes over to aid her. "Here, Judy! Please, allow me." He said grabbing the door with a polite smile for the soon-to-be mother. Judy gave a kind smile, thanking the polar bear as he went on his way again.

She stepped inside. All officers looked to the door and smiled as they greeted the bunny. Many of them thought the same thing; 'she is getting really pregnant now.' The first thing she notices was that red tail swaying down off the chair. Nick turns to meet the eyes of his wife. He hops off the chair and gives Judy a warm hug, then he places his paws on her stomach to murmur the same thing to the babies. With a kiss on her stomach, he takes hold of her paw and they walk to their chair at the front of the room. Chief Bogo smiles and nods at Judy. "Thanks for coming in, Hopps."

"No problem, Chief." She says before turning her head to the chair. Once again, she reaches her paws up and stands on her tiptoes to try and grip something so she could climb up. Nick smirked and shook his head. 'Oh no, you don't. Not when you're this pregnant.' He said. Judy would always insist she was fine earlier during her pregnancy, and Nick would hastily allow her to go her way. However, that slowly started to die down as she progressed. She certainly was an independent bunny. Nick just wished she was a more cautious one too. Nick picks Judy up from underneath her knees with one paw, his other supporting her back, and lifts her up onto the seat. He joins her side. She smiled at him placing one paw on her stomach, the other on his paw, and they focus their full attention to the Chief.

"Alright, everyone. I brought you all here today to gain some intel on James Todd's location. We have hacked into his recent vacancies. He only uses cash, so all we have to run on is suspect sightings..." Suddenly, that pain came back to Judy, only this time, it was much worse. She hid it as best as she could by simply exerting some of that pain in a wince and a rapid thumping of her foot. Nick noticed, and put a paw around her shoulder.

"You alright?" He whispered into her ear. She put on a smile and nodded. Judy listened back in, missing a bit of what Bogo said. "We have evidence suggesting he may be hiding somewhere in the outback district, and we-" Another session of pain. It was becoming unbearable. Judy let out a louder wince of pain as she curled her knees in a little. Nick looked at his wife in concern. This time, it caught the other officers' attentions including Bogo.

"Hopps? Are you okay?" He asked. Judy waved her paw as she gave a pained sigh. She rubbed her stomach with one paw to try and soothe herself as that often would work; but not this time of course. She still held onto her fake smile as she toughed through her pain enough to reply.

"Yeah... I'm fine, really it's nothing...the babies are just kicking really hard right no-OOOOOW!"

She leaned her head down and she placed both paws on her stomach. Nick's eyes shot wide with worry as he placed both paws gently, yet firmly on her shoulders. "Judy?! What's wrong?"

At that moment, he felt his pant leg become cold, and... of all things... wet. They look down to see a pool of liquid spreading across the seat from her crotch region. The other officers stepped back. Nick had no idea how to process what was happening to her, nor could he determine what it was

But Judy did. She looked up at her husband with a face mixed with pain and surprise. The realization instantly dawned on her. Those pains weren't the babies kicking. They were contractions.

"Nick. My water just broke."

Nick blinked. He could hear her, and more than that he understood what she was saying,but he couldn't believe it, so he asked again. "What?"

She placed a paw on his lap, her face clearly still showed her surprise, but now had a hint of nervousness to it. "My water just broke, Nick. The babies are coming." Their surprise turned to grins, then to full on smiles at the realization of the moment. They were going to be parents very soon. Nick's fourth happiest day of his life had finally come, and so would Judy's soon. He stood on his knees and gestured for the room to calm down. As Nick spoke, he began to hyperventilate; he was very clearly nervous, and not good at hiding it either.

"Alright, everyone!... It's go-time!... No, no need to panic...we... just... gotta..." He began to fan his face in an attempt to cool the hot sweat dripping endlessly from his face, "whoo... is it getting hot in her-e..." Nick's words drifted into silence as his head swung and his eyes grew heavy before falling off the chair and collapsing to the floor unconscious. Nick had fainted, of all times.

Judy looked down at the sight of her passed out husband in disbelief, before it was interrupted by another agonizing contraction. Each one was worse than the last. Bogo rushed over to them, gently scooping the bunny into his hoof and picking the blacked out fox in his other. "We need to get you to the hospital!" With that, he carefully runs for the door. Officer Grizzoli opens it for them to allow them out, as they pass, the officers cheer on the bunny. She looks back and gives them a friendly wave goodbye. She sat perfectly in his cupped hoof as Bogo shouted for anyone in his path to get out of the way. Everyone obeyed. He did not need to give a reason; he was the Chief, he was the reason. Judy looks to see Clawhauser looking in their direction from the commotion. He was only a little more than confused; why was Chief Bogo running with Judy and a sleeping Nick in his arms? She smiled and waved to the cheetah as she quickly passed the front desk by.

"Hey, Clawhauser! I guess you were right!" She yells. He gestures his doughnut her direction as he speaks.

"Uh, yeah! Yeah! I was right!" He was about to take a bite when he pulled the frosted ring away from his gullet. "Um, what was I right about, Judy?!"

She did not respond as they went out the door, Bogo did. "SHE'S HAVING THE BABIES!"

"Oh, okay..." Again, he hesitates to take a bite as his mind registers that sentence. He tosses the doughnut away and pillows his plumpy cheeks with his fists. "Aaaaaawww!"

With a gentle sitting of the bunny and a toss of the fox in the back seat, Bogo starts the engine,turns on the lights and sirens to avoid traffic, and speeds off to the hospital over thirty blocks away. Judy's contractions intensified every second, and she let out groan after agonizing groan until they simply became shrieks of pain. She began breathing between her words. "Chief... I'm scared... can I hold your hoof?" Considering a: he was a good driver, b:the drive was mostly straight thanks to cars moving to the side to let him pass, and c: she was in pain, he decides to comply with her request. He immediately regretted it. Her grip was impossibly tight as she vented out her pain. Bogo gritted his teeth and his face contorted from the pain as he tried not to holler. He swore he heard a few cracks.

The car came to a halt, and Bogo carried Judy to through the doors, ordering some doctors outside to go get Nick in the backseat. The doors swing open and the buffalo stomps to the front desk. This time, Judy was the one to speak to the deer receptionist. "I'm going into labor." She said. The nurses widened before swiftly calling for some doctors and pushing in a wheelchair for her to sit in. Bogo followed the bunny and the doctors until he was denied from going into the delivery room. So he goes back to the waiting room. He breathes out as he takes a seat and finally catches his breath, twiddling his bruised hoof. "Here we go."

The world slowly fluttered I to focus, and Nick's eyes shot wide with adrenaline. "Judy!?" He didn't even fully register that he was in a bed as he tore off the sheets and sprinted for the door. A few doctors tried to calm him down and thank God they did. Nick realized it was Dr. Galahoof again. "Judy! Where is she? How is she?!" Question after question poured from his mouth as he begun to relax. Then finally, probably the most important one passed his mind, and he asked the zebra. "The babies?" Dr. Galahoof smiled at Nick.

"Come with me, Nick. I think it's time you met your children."

They walk a few rooms down to the recovery rooms. Dr. Galahoof gestures him to walk in. Nick takes a moment to read the sign. Room 301. His eyes widened suddenly. That was Judy's old apartment room number. He breathes out, and take slow steps in, preparing himself for the best. And there she was. Judy sitting in the bed wrapped in the sheets. She looked up at him, and smiled with that absolutely beautiful and motherly smile that Nick loved so much about her. He smiled back, bit his still showed his surprise as his eyes glanced down just a little bit. She was holding a blanket, nestled snug in the crease of her arm. His heart soared as he stepped closer and closer. "Hey, Carrots." He whispers.

"Hi." She whispers back. She adjusted the blanket a little. And the world stopped for Nicholas Piberius Wilde. In her arms were two absolutely beautiful bunny kits. A fatherly smile forms across his entire face as he notices the blankets they were swaddled in; light pink and baby blue. Nick felt an unbelievable amount of joy. A boy and a girl. His mind then registers something; there should be a third baby, a fox. Speak of the devil, a nurse walks in cradling another blanket. She fixes her attention to the fox with caring eyes and a smile that could melt hearts.

"Would you like to hold your son?" She asked gently. His heart takes flight yet again. Another boy. He slowly gestures his paws out, and takes careful hold of his beautiful fox pup from the nurse. He nestled him close in his elbow, and Nick could feel tears going in his eyes. Finally. He was holding his son, his own child, his sweet little baby boy. And he walks back to Judy. He places a paw around her shoulder, and the two are left to envelop in their wonderfully shared embrace. Finally, at long last, they were a family.

"They are so beautiful." Judy says. Nick sits on the bed next to her. A momentary silence runs through the room, before Nick breaks it with a question.

"So, do we have any ideas for names?"

Judy smiled down at her kits. "I was thinking for him... Alex... and for her...Johanna... what do you think?" Nick laid a kiss on her forehead as he rocked the pup in his arm.

"I think those are perfect names."

"Now, what about you sweetie? What are we going to name you?" She said rubbing her paw gently against his cheek. Nick's mind floods with a sudden flashback. That night. Operation: Deep Cleanse. The Rainforest District. The Lionhearts. That poor little cub. Only this time, it was not of anguish. The only emotion that fox felt was bliss, and he knew the perfect name.

"Peter..." He says. Judy looks up at him wearing the same smile. "Perfect." The five of them sat in that hospital bed in pure euphoria. Finally, Nick and Judy were not sitting in a hospital bed mourning over their pains and broken bones. Finally, they sat together in true happiness. Finally, they had done it... Finally...they...were a family...

One big happy family.

Nick, Judy, Alex, Johanna, and Peter.

Zootopia...

Meet the Wildes.


	9. Chapter 9: Until the End - New Leaves

Chapter 9: Until the End - New Leaves Turned

* * *

Some say that true happiness is something that cannot be bought or found. That happiness is merely temporary, and grows bland in time. True happiness is something that comes in time, when the time is right, and stays with you once discovered. Some discover it alone, while others achieve it together. Regardless, an animal will know when it comes to them, for they will feel it for the rest of their lives. For Judy and Nick, this was their true happiness. Children, their children. They were parents, and nothing in the entire world could make them happier.

The night crept across the warm sky at Zootopia Hospital, and the fox and bunny laid their heads to rest with their babies in the cribs. Judy needed this sleep so her body could begin to recover. Bunnies have litters of kits ranging averagely from six to twelve at a time, and each one is born one after another. Peter was about the size of eight kits, so giving birth to him was a rather painful strain on her. Dr. Jane Hoover visited her while Nick was still unconscious, and told her of the dangers of what may happen because of it. Even as the lead director behind the soul purpose of giving interspecies couples the chance of having children, she warned Judy that if she and Nick were to have children again, to possibly just adopt. But if they were to do the gene splicing again, and she were to have more than one fox in her litter that she would have to do a Cesarean, otherwise the strain on her body could possibly kill her. Judy hardly even considered it, she was too happy with her three right now. The future could wait, this was now, and she wasn't going anywhere.

She was safe with her husband and her babies; until the absolute worst would soon unknowingly come.

The door creaked open quietly and the light flooded across the floor making it to the foot of the bed. He slipped in, and quietly pryed it open behind him with the stopper. He motioned past the bed hosting the fox and bunny, and went over to the cribs holding the babies. His shadow creeps across their sleeping figures. He stares down at them from left to right. A couple of kits, but his attention is grasped at the third one, the sleeping fox pup. A malicious smile creeps across his dark face.

Peter lets out a little cry, shaking Nick and Judy from their sleep. Judy shifts under the sheets, eyes still closed from her sleep as she gets ready to slump over to the crib to care for the baby, when Nick speaks up. "Don't worry, I got him." He sits up from the pillows and rubs the slumber from his eyes. Nick's eyes quickly adjust to the darkness of the room, and is completely frozen from shock and pure fear, unable to fully comprehend if what he was seeing was true.

Nick's crying pup was held in the arms of his brother, James. His crooked psychotic smile froze him in his place, unable to scream, or react, or anything. A dark, evil chuckle leaves his lips. "Judgement day has come, little brother." It didn't even sound like his brother anymore, it only sounded like a maniac. As he finally shakes from his awestruck state, James shoots a low dose tranquilizer into Nick's chest, just enough to give James a head start. He yelps as the dart enters his shoulder. Judy shoots up from the bed, and her expression also shows the shock of what laid before her. Her baby was in the clutch of that monster. "You may have destroyed what I have created, but I can do the same!" He yells.

In an instant, the window of the room shatters to pieces. The other babies are awoken and cry from the unknown fear of the noise. A harpoon drives deep into the concrete above the window box. Judy's attention is brought back to James holding Peter. He now have a heavy duty glove on his paw. With an evil smirk, he runs for the window. Judy could do nothing but scream at the sight of him holding her pup as he rides down the makeshift zip line. "Peter!" Her screams turned into small sobs from the pure fear she felt. James had Peter, and God knows what that monster would do to her sweet baby boy.

Nick rips the dart from his shoulder and stumbles to his feet as he watches from the broken window where James would land. He was at the main entrance, and he stared back up at him, almost waiting for the fox to come after him. Nick glares down at James as he runs to the bedside and grabs his belt. Nurses and doctors rush in from the commotion. He walks past Judy. "Stay here with the babies! I'm going after him!"

Judy breaks from her shock and hops off the bed to her husband. "No! He has my baby! If you're going, I'm going too!" He stared at her for a minute, and knew she would not stay put at a moment like this. He looks up to the nurses, and his look told them enough. 'Take care of the kits,' it read. Nick then glances back down at Judy.

"Okay. Let's get our son back." As if it were straight from one of those romance adventure movies, Nick takes a tight grasp at Judy's side, she grabs his chest, and Nick takes a leap out the window, using his utility belt as a zip line cord. He stares at James's unmoving figure as their speed increases. When they reach close to the ground, they let go and tumble on the ground to break their fall. Their eyes transfix on a black car approacing quickly, and halting next to James, who swings the passenger door open, and ducks his head inside. They could both hear the cries of their son, it rang in their ears. 'That fucker is not going to put a claw on my son,' they both thought. Nick runs for the halted car, barely missing the backseat door handle as it speeds off. Judy thinks fast, and sees an ambulance coming up to the driveway. She races to the vehicle, ordering the paramedics out, Nick joins her side. Luckily, there were no patients, so Nick floors the pedal and chases after Todd.

They followed close after the black car, each sharp turn making Judy's heart race, knowing her pup is in that car. They turn onto the highway to a most familiar place; the Rain Forest District. Nick and Judy follow again. The car comes to a halt at the Emergent Overlook, the steepest cliff in the Rain Forest District, protected only by a metal beam by the edge of the road. The passenger seat swings open and James steps out with the little fox pup, his cries dying down a little. He walks to the edge of the Overlook, gazing out at the District in its entirety, seeing Savannah Central start over the horizon. His ear perks at the sound of the ambulance coming to a halt. The headlights flooded the fox's coat into visibility. He turns his head, still wearing his smirk, and looks to the sky at the sound of building rain clouds.

Nick and Judy rush out of the ambulance and stop no more than ten feet away from the evil fox holding their baby. He turns in their direction, and the rain begins to fall. Nick and Judy do not know what to say, their animosity fill their thoughts. "If killing hundreds of animals will not get me anywhere to take control of this damned city, then maybe taking its two best cops will."

"You're a maniac, James! If you hurt my son, I will fucking slaughter you!" Nick yelled retracting his claws. Judy never saw him like this, he never got this angry. James simply gave a huff of laughter.

"Big talk, little bro, but you forget that you won't do shit! Because I have your pup," James takes a hold of the pup in his palm, almost taunting the two, Judy's heart begins to race faster, "and if you don't do exactly as I say, you can watch him fall to the canopy!" He threatened. Judy began to whimper in her breaths. He wouldn't. Nick's expression turned to pure fear, and he faced facts. James had won. He puts his paws up as a sign of forfeit.

"Alright, you win. We won't do anything, just please give us our baby back, James." His smile vanished into a flat look. He glanced down at Peter's figure, shivering from the cold. He closes his eyes, and small malevolent chuckle passes his lips along with the return of that damn evil smile,

"You're right, Nick..." He looks up at the two of them, and his disgusting teal eyes spoke everything to them. Nick and Judy froze in terror. "You won't do anything..."

He jerks his body and positions his physique as if he were preparing to throw a football. Judy's heart sinks and her eyes instantly tear up. She lunges forward, reaching out with her paw as she cried out, begging for him not to do it.

"NO! PLEASE, NOOO!"

An unbearable pain rockets through James's spine. His body jolts and shakes at the sensation, then is halted, only to be met with a brass knuckle to the lip. He looses his grip on Peter, but the pup is safely caught before hitting the ground by someone. Judy and Nick watch the fox fall in a daze to the asphalt, and look up to see Billy Stride, safely cradling the baby in one arm as he shuts the power off his fox taser.

He takes a moment to look down at the pup who began to cry again. He was a little uncomfortable, being the first time he has held a baby, let alone a fox pup. He bumped his arm as he shushed him. Peter soon calmed down for the first time in that moment. Billy sighs with a smile, and his attention is brought back as he runs over to the couple. Judy extends her arms out, and Billy hands Peter over to his mother so she can cradle him safe in her arms once again. Judy was in frightful tears as she held him close to her bosom. "O-oh Peter!" She laid kiss after kiss on the pup's head, before suddenly pulling Billy into a cherished hug. "Thank you, Billy! Thank you!"

The bunny pulled out of her thankful embrace. Billy placed a paw on her shoulder, exerting his last signs of courtesy and compassion to his one true friend. "Judy, I am so sorry for all that I have done. Even though I know full well some things can't be forgiven, so I won't ask of it from you. All I can do is redeem myself. It all ends here."

James fell out of existence at that moment. Judy felt like she was crying, but no tears could be registered. She half knew what he was going to do. "I was wrong. It really looks like he can give you everything you ever needed. He even gave you children, and he is so beautiful." Billy did not see Alex and Johanna, however, for they were safe and sound in the arms of the nurses back at the hospital. "I am so happy for you, Judy. Please, take care of yourself out there, okay?"

Judy reached up and stroked his cheek with her open paw, a final heartwarming smile crept across her face for the bunny as she pulled him into a hug. Each rested their chins on one another's shoulders. A single tear left Billy's eye as he rubbed her back. "Goodbye, my sweet Cottontail."

"Goodbye, thank you for everything, Billy." She said.

They release each other from the hug. Billy looks down at her fox pup with a smile as he gently rubs Peter's head. He was not entirely sure it was real, but he could have sworn he saw a smile on the little baby's face. Perhaps it was his way of saying 'thank you.'

His eyes glance over to Nick. He walks over to him, standing directly in front of the fox. He half expected him to show no emotion of care towards him, but was surprised when he gave him a smile, not his trademark smirk,but a real, genuine smile. "Take care of her for me, okay?" Nick places his paw on his shoulder.

"You got it, Easter Bunny." He says still wearing his smile. He pulls the bunny in for a hug, which he gladly accepts as a final sign of forgiveness.

With that, his kind, caring expression turns serious, as he motions over to the fox now finally getting back to his feet. Billy steps to him faster and faster, and clenches his brass knuckles tight as he delivers a long waited punch to the ribs. James lets out a grunt of pain as he stumbles back, trying to get a solid balance on the rain slick asphalt. As he finally recollects from his stupor, James glares up at the bunny, standing in his boxing position.

"You traitorous son of a bitch. I hope you enjoyed your last day, fucker." He flips open his suit coat reaching into his pocket, but is quickly shocked to find the detonator that held the bunny to his leash was missing. He turns to Billy, wearing a stern face as he holds the detonator in one paw, and rips off the explosive pendant with the other. He briefly glances down at the wiring on the backside of the fox-bunny pendant, before he throws them both aside.

"I'm not a traitor if I was never with you. You have done too much harm to this family, and I am here to stop you. Once and for all." Billy charges into the fox. James acts fast and pulls out his knives, but it is a little too late. He starts shoving him backwards, towards the guardrail protecting them from plummeting off of the steep cliff of the mountain. James stabs the knives deep into Billy's sides. It was agonizing, but it did not stop him. He kept pushing forward as blood began to leak from the wounds. Billy knew he hit some organs but it did not matter anymore, all that mattered was finishing that bastard off, even if it meant he were to die too.

James's back meets the cold metal of the guardrail, and Billy keeps pushing, sending them both flipping over. The fox let's go of the knives out of instinct and tries to grab onto something as to not fall. That something was Billy's legs. He struggled to hold onto the ledge as the fox weighed him down more and more. Through his struggles, he glances up at Judy and Nick, holding their baby and each other close. 'It all ends now.' Billy smiled, closed his eyes, and let go of the ledge. The screams of the fox were mere background noise. He kept his eyes closed, for he did not want to see his impending death come to him as his body met with the asphalt in a blacked out thud. Instead, he imagined the good things one last time. Judy, that wonderfully beautiful bunny. He loved her then, and he loved her now. The tears fly from his closed eyes, and he smiled one final time. 'Goodbye, Judy. I love you.' First came the loud crack, and then pitch black and absolute nothing. Not even the light at the end of the tunnel. At the cost of another life, it all was finally over. James Todd Wilde was dead... Billy Christopher Stride was dead...

Judy and Nick were broken, but at the same time mended at the bunny's sacrifice. He killed himself to save their son, their family. And they could not be more thankful. James was gone, the plague of their relationship had finally died, and they were free from his malicious ways for good. Judy clung to her pup close, and Nick drifted off into his imagination as the flashes of blue and red approached them closer through the dying rain. Billy had saved them. The words could not leave his throat, but he still mouthed the phrase.

"Thank you."

* * *

 _In Memory of_

 _ **Billy Christopher Stride**_

 _The Savior_

Born and raised in Bunnyburrow, and owner of Carrot Top Industries, Billy Stride will go down in history. He was a good friend of our first bunny cop, Officer Judy Hopps as a child, and they grew apart from one another. Out of spite, he joined the biggest crime empire that Zootopia has ever seen. The Cleansing, only to be the one to bring its rampage to an end. Billy saw the error of his ways, and seeing the leader James Todd threatening his good friend and her family, he put an end to him, taking his own life along. A true act of valor, as Billy saved Peter Wilde, the first hybrid fox, and the child of Judy Hopps and Nicholas Wilde.

You will go down in history not as the partner of The Cleansing, but as the avenger of the fallen animals from his actions. The citizens of Zootopia will never forget what you have done for this city.

May you rest in peace.

* * *

The first week passed by rather fast, and Judy decided to take a little visit to the ZPD. She maneuvered the stroller through the rotating door, driving it to the front desk and a very giddy Benjamin Clawhauser. He looks down at the sleeping babies with pure joy, and lets out a quiet, "Aaaaawwww!"

She continues on her way to the bull pen. That room where she would enter every morning for the past three years. The officers turn their heads, at give her congratulating smiles as she walks to the front. Every officer leaned their heads in as she passed, trying to catch a glimpse of her children. All of the officers planned a celebration party for her and Nick, and speak of the devil, the red fox walked to the bunny and the stroller. He unfastens the belts and pulls out his kits. The officers gave small 'aww's and other cheer for the new parents.

Judy Laverne Wilde Hopps and Nicholas Piberius Wilde.

Peter Billy Wilde, Alex Christopher Wilde, and Johanna Stride Wilde.

They held their children closer than any couple could. As it was said before, and shall be said again and again, they would never let this go. They would never, never let this absolutely perfect moment go...

Until the end.

* * *

 **ATTENTION:**

 **I would just like to take a moment to talk about this chapter, and this story.**

 **I want to thank all of you so impossibly much for reading "Until the End."**

 **I am an online student of Colorado, and I have lost almost all of my friends when I transfered to online school. Life has become a little bit hard for me again, and that is why I started posting these stories. In a vague hope that even one person would read it, and I am still amazed that my email is filling up with faves, follows and votes on Wattpad and on Fanfiction. I am ever so glad that you enjoy this story. I have almost cried from joy after reading your kind words, and how you love my story, my writing, and that even some of you wanted tips on how I do my work.**

 **I did not do this for fame, I did not do this for money, I did this story because it was a fun idea that sparked in my brain, and I do believe that Nick and Judy will inspire me for years to come.**

 **All thanks to wonderful inspiring films like Zootopia, and even more wonderful people such as you giving me the hope that I can make people happy, because that is all I want. To make you happy, for it makes me happy in return.**

 **This is not a sappy planned script, there are no copying or pasting, what I wrote is all how I truly feel.**

 **So may I just say once again, from the bottom of my heart...**

 **Thank you.**

 **I will of course keep posting stories on Wattpad, on Fanfiction, and soon on if you would like to support my stories!**

 **And as always, stay tuned!**

 **~Neptune the Fennec**


End file.
